I MISS YOU
by KaiSooLovers
Summary: Kyungsoo depresi berat saat ditinggal Kai. Apa alasan Kai meninggalkan Kyungsoo? Rasa rindu Kyungsoo membuncah. Akankah ia bertemu dengan Kai? KELANJUTAN CERITA GIDAHAE, STILL YOU DAN IT'S WAR! GS. Kaisoo. Rate T. DLDR. RnR.
1. GIDAEHAE

**GIDAEHAE**

**CAST: DO KYUNGSOO X KIM JONGIN**

**SEMUA CAST BUKAN MILIK SAYA, SAYA HANYA MENGGUNAKAN NAMANYA SAJA. KAI MILIK KYUNG DAN KYUNG MILIK KAI. TYPO DIMANA-MANA. TIDAK SESUAI EYD. CERITA GAJE. DONT BASH. GAG SUKA GAG USAH BACA. HARGAI SEMUA KERJA KERAS SAYA. MURNI DARI OTAK SAYA. GS for uke.**

**SUMMARY: Kai yang seorang playboy berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo gadis ramah dan sopan. Banyak yang mengira Kai sudah bertaubat tapi siapa sangka diam-diam Kai main belakang. Kyungsoo yang akhirnya mengetahui perbuatan Kai memulai aksinya. Apa yang akan terjadi? Akankah Kyungsoo memaafkan Kai atau putus dengan Kai?**

**.**

**.**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai dan Kyungsoo sudah lama berpacaran. Hubungan keduanya sangat baik dan tak pernah ada masalah sedikitpun. Kai selalu berperilaku romantis kepada Kyungsoo membuat semua gadis-gadis satu sekolahnya sangat iri.

Kai sangat populer disekolahnya. Banyak disukai oleh gadis-gadis. Lekukan wajahnya yang tegas membuatnya tampak menawan. Mata elangnya yang menatap tajam membuat semua gadis terpana dan tak bisa lepas dari pandangannya. Kulit kecoklatannya yang berbeda dari orang Korea pada umumnya menambah kesan sexy dan eksotis. Bibirnya yang tebal dan berisi membuat para gadis berfantasi liar mengecupnya. Rambutnya yang dicat dark brown dan dibiakan acak-acakan menambah kesan liar dan menggairahkan. Apapun yang Kai kenakan pasti akan menjadi booming dan akan diikuti oleh teman-temannya. Padahal Kai hanya berpakaian biasa dan terkesan simple tapi entah kenapa jika Kai yang memakai menjadi lebih wah dan keren. Kai sebelumnya adalah namja playboy yang sering gonta-ganti pasangan. Setiap minggu dirinya akan berganti wanita. Dan untuk para penggemarnya itu bukan masalah besar asal mereka bisa menjadi milik Kai selama seminggu penuh.

Kyungsoo adalah gadis polos yang murah senyum. Senyumnya yang khas membuat setiap namja meleleh. Senyum yang berbentuk hati itu mampu menyihir namja-namja dan mampu membuat mereka berpikir jauh untuk mengerjai bibir merekah itu. Kulitnya yang putih mulus tanpa cacat menambah daya tariknya sebagai yeoja. Tubuh mungil yang tak terlalu tinggi menambah kesan imut dan manis secara bersamaan. Mata bulatnya mampu mengalihkan setiap pandangan para lelaki jika kedua mata polos itu mengerjab. Rambut hitam kelam panjang milik Kyungsoo menjadikannya semakin mempesona. Rambut yang sering dikuncir kuda itu selalu bisa membuat para namja meneguk ludahnya kasar karena mempertontonkan leher putih mulusnya yang siap untuk dihias dengan warna merah. Kyungsoo terkenal dengan gadis ramah dan sopan. Apalagi dalam hal berpakaian Kyungsoo tak pernah aneh-aneh layaknya anak muda jaman sekarang. Tapi apapun yang Kyungsoo pakai tetap membuatnya tampak cantik.

Setiap siswa dan siswi mengharapkan Kai atau Kyungsoo menjadi milik mereka. Tapi harapan itu seketika pupus saat Kai tiba-tiba menembak Kyungsoo ditengah lapangan sekolah dengan hal yang sangat romantis tentunya. Bahkan para siswi sangat iri kepada Kyungsoo yang mampu mendapatkan hati playboy Kai. Tapi beberapa yeoja masih berharap kepada Kai karena mereka tau Kai seorang playboy yang tak akan bertahan lama dengan Kyungsoo.

Kai selalu saja mengumbar keromantisan hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo didepan teman-temannya. Kyungsoo terkadang malu jika Kai terlalu berlebihan memperlakukannya. Dia hanya merasa tak enak dengan teman-temannya. Tapi toh Kai tak peduli itu. Yang penting baginya dia bisa berduaan terus dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kai geumanhae. Aku malu" ucap Kyungsoo malu-malu dan melirik sekitarnya. Para yeoja dikelas Kyungsoo menatap iri kearahnya dan ada rasa cemburu yang terlihat dari mata mereka. Kai dengan santainya masih saja memeluk Kyungsoo yang berada dipangkuannya tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya.

"Sebentar chagi. Aku masih rindu padamu" manja Kai yang masih setia menciumi leher Kyungsoo. Aroma tubuh Kyungsoo membuat Kai kecanduan dan ingin selalu berdekatan dengannya. Kyungsoo yang risih bergerak tak tenang. Apalagi hembusan nafas Kai yang berada dilehernya menggelitik dan membuatnya sedikit geli.

"Tapi sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi. Sebaiknya kau kembali kekelasmu" bujuk Kyungsoo lembut. Perlahan Kai melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri.

"Arraseo" ujar Kai lemas. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis kearah Kai. Senyuman itu mampu membuat darah Kai berdesir tiap kali ia melihatnya. Kai mencuri kesempatan dengan mencuri ciuman Kyungsoo tepat dibibir gadis itu dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan kelas Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya mengerjabkan mata bulatnya dan memegangi pipinya yang sudah memerah. Sedangkan para gadis disana memekik tertahan dengan kelakuan Kai yang membuat mereka mati perlahan. Kai benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo malu bahkan dikelasnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan sendiri dikoridor sekolah menuju perpustakaan. Kegiatan rutin jika ia menunggu Kai yang sedang latihan dance disekolah. Saat Kyungsoo melewati sebuah kelas, Kyungsoo mendengar pembicaraan siswi-siswi yang berada dikelas itu. Awalnya Kyungsoo tak terlalu tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka hingga ada kata-kata yang mampu membuatnya berhenti melangkah.

_"__Kau tau? Aku kemarin melihat Kai jalan dengan seorang yeoja cantik"_

_"__Benarkah? Tapi bukannya Kai sudah punya Kyungsoo?"_

_"__Aku tak yakin namja playboy seperti Kai bisa bertekuk lutut semudah itu kepada Kyungsoo"_

_"__Benar. Tak mudah melepaskan title playboy ditubuhnya"_

_"__Aku yakin Kai punya yeoja baru dibelakang Kyungsoo"_

_"__Hahahaha"_

Pembicaraan beberapa yeoja itu membuat hati Kyungsoo sakit. Walaupun Kyungsoo belum memastikan bahwa Kai 'main belakang' tapi kata-kata dari para yeoja tadi tetap melukai perasaannya. Kyungsoo melanjutkan langkahnya dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Setiap pembicaraan para yeoja tadi masih terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya. Banyak pertanyaan yang ada dibenak Kyungsoo tapi dengan segera Kyungsoo menepisnya untuk tidak memikirkannya.

Kaki Kyungsoo memasuki perpustakaan sekolah. Kyungsoo tersenyum jika ada teman atau petugas perpustakaan yang menyapanya. Kyungsoo merupakan siswa yang paling rutin mengunjungi perpustakaan. Dia sangat menyukai membaca buku karena menurutnya dia bisa lebih mengenal dunia lewat buku walaupun sekalipun dia belum pernah keliling dunia. Kyungsoo menuju kesalah satu rak yang ada disana. Tangannya menyusuri setiap deret buku yang ada dirak. Matanya dengan cepat membaca judul buku yang dia tunjuk.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo menemukan buku yang dicarinya. Diambilnya buku itu dan dibawa kemeja yang disediakan untuk membaca diperpustakaan itu. Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya dimeja paling pojok tempat favoritnya. Karena tempat itu merupakan tempat yang paling tenang menurut Kyungsoo. Tangannya memulai aksinya membuka lembar demi lembar buku dihadapannya. Bola matanya bergerak mengikuti deretan huruf yang ada dibuku. Sesekali Kyungsoo menampilkan beragam ekspresi saat membaca. Tapi ekspresi seriusnya membuat semua orang gemas ingin mencubitnya. Mata besar yang menatap serius buku, dahi yang berkerut dan bibir yang komat-kamit membaca setiap deret kata. Terkadang Kyungsoo tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya seperti sedang menggoda.

Kai masuk kedalam keperpustakaan dan langsung menuju satu tempat yang sudah dihafalnya. Jangan kaget jika seorang Kai datang keperpustakaan karena setelah berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo, Kai jadi sering mengunjungi perpustakaan. Bukan untuk membaca atau meminjam buku disana tapi untuk menemui Kyungsoo. Mata elang Kai menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Kai menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih serius membaca. Kai duduk dihadapan Kyungsoo dan memandang kekasihnya. Kai mengamati setiap lekuk wajah Kyungsoo yang luar biasa menurutnya. Sangat cantik dan tak ada tandingannya. Pahatan yang begitu sempurna dan sangat mempesona.

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya saat merasa ada seseorang dihadapannya. Dan benar saja, Kai sedang menatapnya intens. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Kai mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Apa kau sudah lama?" Kai menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang memahami apa yang akan dilakukan Kai hanya diam dan memejamkan matanya. Kai semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Hembusan nafas keduanya saling menyatu saat hidung keduanya hampir menempel. Tinggal sedikit lagi maka Kai dapat merasakan bibir manis Kyungsoo.

Ddrrrttt

Ponsel disaku celana Kai bergetar. Kai menjauhkan kepalanya dan merogoh sakunya untuk mengecek siapa yang menelepon. Kyungsoo membuka matanya saat hembusan nafas Kai tak terasa lagi diwajahnya. Dapat ia lihat wajah Kai yang tampak sedikit panik saat mengecek ponselnya. Kai mengangkat teleponnya dan menjauh dari tempat Kyungsoo. Kai memberi isyarat agar Kyungsoo menunggunya disana. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Entah kenapa dadanya terasa sesak saat Kai pergi begitu saja. Kyungsoo menatap sendu buku dihadapannya. Mood membaca bukunya seketika hancur. Kyungsoo menutup bukunya dan meletakkan kepalanya diatas buku. Kepalanya terasa berat. Banyak hal yang membayang-bayanginya. Tapi Kyungsoo tak ingin berpikir negatif.

"Berfikir positiflah, Kyungsoo-ya" gumam Kyungsoo kepada dirinya sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian Kai kembali dan menemukan Kyungsoo yang terlihat kurang bersemangat.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Kai setelah berada dihadapan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendongak dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo bangkit dan mengambil bukunya untuk dikembalikan ke rak.

"Benar kau tak sedang sakit?" tanya Kai dan menempelkan tangannya didahi Kyungsoo setelah Kyungsoo mengembalikan bukunya.

"Gwenchana" ucap Kyungsoo dan melepaskan tangan Kai yang menempel didahinya. Kai sedikit ragu dengan jawaban Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memberikan senyum termanisnya untuk meyakinkan Kai. Kai ikut tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo untuk segera keluar perpustakaan.

.

.

.

Kai masih memperlakukan Kyungsoo seromantis mungkin tapi ada yang mengganjal pikiran Kyungsoo. Kai sudah jarang sekali mengajaknya pergi. Setiap kali Kyungsoo mengajak kencan pasti Kai akan menolak secara halus dengan alasan ada urusan keluarga dan lain-lain. Kai juga lebih sering memainkan ponselnya. Kyungsoo sudah mulai curiga dengan tingkah Kai. Tapi dengan tenang Kyungsoo tak menunjukkannya dihadapan Kai dan bersikap seolah tak tau apa-apa.

Kai meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja dekat dengan buku yang dibaca Kyungsoo. Kai sudah selesai dengan latihan dancenya dan menunggu kekasihnya yang masih sibuk membaca buku. Kai pamit kekamar mandi dan meninggalkan ponselnya dimeja.

PING

Suara pesan masuk dari ponsel Kai mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap sekitar kemudian mengambil ponsel Kai. Kyungsoo membuka ponsel Kai dan membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk. Mata Kyungsoo melebar dan semakin membulat. Mulutnya ternganga melihat isi pesan Kai. Sesak didadanya membuatnya sulit bernafas. Kyungsoo mengembalikan ponsel Kai ketempat semula. Kyungsoo meninggalkan mejanya tanpa menuggu Kai kembali dari kamar mandi.

Kyungsoo berjalan kearah lokernya dan memasukkan beberapa barang. Hatinya benar-benar terluka. Semua pikiran mengenai Kai yang membohonginya menjadi kenyataan. Dengan matanya sendiri Kyungsoo membaca pesan Kai dari seorang gadis. Dan setelah dilihat ternyata Kai sudah lama berhubungan dengan gadis itu dibelakangnya. Kyungsoo menahan segala amarahnya dan tetap bersikap tenang. Kyungsoo menutup lokernya sedikit keras. Kyungsoo menatap cincin yang melingkar dijari manis tangan kirinya. Cincin itu merupakan pemberian Kai beberapa hari yang lalu.

_Flashback on_

_"__Chagi aku punya sesuatu untukmu" ucap Kai yang duduk disamping Kyungsoo._

_"__Mwondae?" tanya Kyungsoo dan menatap Kai._

_"__Berikan tangan kirimu" suruh Kai. Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung. Kai menengadahkan tangannya untuk meminta tangan kiri Kyungsoo. Dengan ragu Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangan kirinya. Kai menerima tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya._

_"__Sekarang tutup matamu" suruh Kai lagi._

_"__Kau tidak sedang mengerjaiku kan?" selidik Kyungsoo. Kai terkekeh mendengar penuturan kekasih mungilnya ini._

_"__Sudah tutup saja matamu" pinta Kai. Kyungsoo menutup matanya ragu. Terkadang Kai suka sekali mengerjainya dengan berbagai macam cara. Jadi Kyungsoo sedikit ragu jika kali ini sedikit serius._

_Kai mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celana dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas. Kai tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang terlihat sedikit resah. Kai memakaikan sebuah cincin dijari manis tangan kiri Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut saat ada sesuatu ditangannya. Sontak kedua matanya terbuka dan melihat apa yang berada ditangannya. Kyungsoo menatap Kai tak percaya. Kai dengan cara romantisnya memasangkan cincin perak dijarinya._

_"__Terlihat semakin berkilau dijarimu, chagi" ucap Kai dan mengecup tangan Kyungsoo._

_Kyungsoo tersipu malu menerima segala perlakuan Kai yang sangat manis. Kyungsoo masih saja memandang cincin yang berada dijarinya. Dirinya tak menyangka Kai akan membelikannya sebuah cincin yang sangat indah. Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan mata berair menahan tangis. Kyungsoo langsung saja memeluk Kai dan menangis haru. Kai mengusap pelan punggung Kyungsoo. Kekasihnya ini benar-benar mempesona dan menggemaskan dengan segala tingkahnya._

_"__Uljima. Kenapa kau malah menangis begitu?" bisik Kai ditelinga Kyungsoo._

_"__Itu karena aku bahagia" ucap Kyungsoo yang masih terisak. Kai terkekeh pelan dan membelai rambut hitam Kyungsoo._

_Flashback off_

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedikit menjaga jarak dengan Kai. Kyungsoo juga sudah tak memperdulikan Kai yang terkadang menghilang entah kemana saat bersamanya. Saat ini yang dibutuhkan Kyungsoo hanya ketenangan. Pikiran-pikiran buruknya selalu menghantuinya. Kyungsoo selalu menepis jauh-jauh kenyataan bahwa Kai membohonginya.

Kyungsoo melihat Kai yang sedang bertelepon ria dengan seseorang dan tampak bahagia. Wajah tampannya terlihat semakin bersinar dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut saat senyuman itu tak lagi untuknya. Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa tak berarti lagi untuk Kai. Kyungsoo berjalan menjauhi Kai yang sedang bertelepon di taman belakang sekolah. Perlahan air matanya jatuh membasahi pipi gembulnya. Tak ada isakan yang keluar. Hanya tangis dalam diam yang Kyungsoo lakukan saat ini.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan sendiri ke toko buku langganannya. Sebenarnya tadi dia mengajak Kai untuk menemaninya tapi Kai bilang ada urusan mendadak sehingga tak bisa menemani Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang kecewa hanya membiarkan Kai pergi. Kai menyempatkan mencium kening Kyungsoo sebelum pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menikmati sore indah hari ini. Cuacanya tak terlalu panas atau dingin jadi lebih nyaman jika menghabiskan waktu diluar.

Saat Kyungsoo berbelok untuk menuju toko buku, Kyungsoo melihat seseorang yang sangat familiar dimatanya. Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya untuk lebih jelas melihat orang itu. seorang namja yang sedang berduaan dengan wanita sexy. Wanita itu terlihat sangat cantik dan sexy. Kulit putihnya terkspos begitu saja karena dia hanya memakai rok mini sepaha. Kemeja yang dipakainya sedikit ketat hingga memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh indahnya. Tiga kancing paling atas dibiarkannya tak terkancing memperlihatkan bongkahan payudara yang sedikit menyembul. Wanita itu terlihat manja dipelukan namja yang dikenalinya. Sesekali wanita itu menggoda namja disebelahnya dengan menempelkan payudaranya ke dada bidang namja itu. Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam melihat semua itu. Pikirannya kosong. Tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini. Kyungsoo memutar badannya dan berjalan menjauhi pandangan yang tak mengenakan untuk mata dan hatinya.

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo dibohongi. Kyungsoo ingin marah tapi dia tak bisa mengungkapkan rasa marahnya. Ingin sekali Kyungsoo memaki namja itu dan memukulnya. Tapi Kyungsoo tak ada daya untuk melakukan itu. Kyungsoo berjalan menunduk. Hatinya masih terlalu sakit mengingat kejadian tadi. Tubuhnya terasa lemas mengetahui kenyataan yang ada. Kyungsoo mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya. Pikirannya mulai penuh dengan amarah yang sudah dipendamnya.

"Lihat saja nanti. Gidae" monolog Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo semakin mempercepat langkahnya menuju rumahnya. Sesampainya dirumah Kyungsoo langsung membuka pintunya secara kasar dan masuk tergesa-gesa. Kyungsoo menuju kamarnya dan meletakkan tasnya diranjang. Kyungsoo menuju kamar mandi dan memilih untuk merelaksasikan tubuhnya yang menegang akibat marah yang terpendam.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kyungsoo keluar dengan handuk yang melilit ditubuh rampingnya. Kyungsoo menuju ke lemari pakaiannya dna membukanya lebar-lebar. Kyungsoo meneliti setiap baju yang ada dilemarinya. Kemudian matanya terpaku pada sebuah kotak yang berada dibawah lemarinya. Kyungsoo mengambil kotak itu dan meletakkannya diranjangnya. Kyungsoo perlahan membuka kotak itu dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kotak. Kyungsoo tersenyum miring melihat sebuah mini dress yang sangat menggoda.

"It's showtime" batin Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membawa mini dressnya ke kamar orang tuanya. Beruntung kedua orang tuanya sedang keluar kota jadi Kyungsoo dirumah sendirian. Kyungsoo menuju meja rias ibunya. Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar saat melihat peralatan make-up lengkap milik ibunya. Kyungsoo mulai memakai mini dressnya yang berwarna hitam. Setelah itu ia mendudukkan diri didepan cermin meja rias. Kyungsoo mulai memoleskan make up kewajahnya. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo pandai berdandan hanya saja dia tak mau repot menghabiskan waktu untuk berdandan setiap harinya. Kyungsoo menggoreskan cairan hitam disekitar matanya yang membuat matanya terlihat hitam dan menggoda. Tak lupa ia poleskan blush on dipipinya untuk menambah kesan merona. Warna merah menyala Kyungsoo pilih untuk membuat bibirnya terlihat menggairahkan dan menggoda.

Kyungsoo menatap pantulannya dicermin. Kyungsoo menatap puas dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Rambut hitam lurusnya yang selama ini ia kuncir kini digerai dan dibuat sedikit bergelombang. Parfum mahal milik eommanya ia semprotkan keleher dan bagian-bagian lain tubuhnya. Kyungsoo memakai beberapa asesoris milik eommanya untuk melengkapi penampilannya malam ini. Kyungsoo kembali melihat pantulannya dicermin lagi. Tangan Kyungsoo mulai menyusuri lekuk tubuhnya yang begitu pas di mini dress yang dipakainya. Tampilan Kyungsoo saat ini membuatnya tampak berbeda dari biasanya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan memasuki sebuah klub ternama di Korea. Musik yang berdentum keras membuat telinganya sedikit sakit. Tapi Kyungsoo mengabaikannya. Kyungsoo mulai berjalan semakin dalam ke klub itu. Banyak orang yang menghabiskan malamnya diklub ini hanya untuk menghilangkan stress atau mencari beberapa wanita cantik untuk dicumbu. Mungkin kalian penasaran kenapa Kyungsoo berada disini. Karena target utamanya sedang berada disini, yaitu Kai. Kai hampir setiap malam datang kesini. Kyungsoo tau akan hal itu tapi dia lebih memilih diam dan tak tau apa-apa.

Kyungsoo mengamati setiap orang yang ada disana. Saat ini dia belum menemukan targetnya. Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati meja bar dan duduk. Berada lama ditempat seperti ini membuat Kyungsoo sedikit pusing. Karena Kyungsoo menyukai ketenangan maka dia akan mudah pusing ditempat seberisik ini. Kyungsoo menopang kepalanya dengan salah satu tangannya. Ternyata Kai malam ini tak ada disini.

"Hai cantik...Boleh kita berkenalan?"

Suara ini. Suara orang yang dicarinya. Kai. Sekilas Kyungsoo tersenyum miring. Dengan perlahan Kyungsoo menoleh kesebelah kirinya untuk melihat orang yang mengajak kenalan. Senyum Kyungsoo semakin terkembang saat melihat wajah kaget dari pria disebelahnya.

"Ky-Kyungsoo..." ucap Kai tergagap.

Kyungsoo menghadapkan badannya kearah Kai. Gerakannya ia buat semenggoda mungkin. Terlihat Kai yang kesusahan menelan ludahnya. Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan penampilanmu terlihat...berbeda" tutur Kai yang tak bisa lepas memandang tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Waeyo? Tak bolehkah aku berdandan seperti ini? Bukankah semua wanita kencanmu selalu berdandan seperti ini? Menggoda dan sexy" ucap Kyungsoo dengan desahan diakhir kalimatnya. Kai semakin gugup melihat Kyungsoo yang berbeda dimatanya.

"Ah...ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu" lanjut Kyungsoo dan mulai melepas cincin yang ada dijarinya.

"Aku kembalikan padamu. Karena sekarang kau dan aku putus. Silahkan berkencan dengan para wanitamu tanpa bersembunyi dibelakangku" jelas Kyungsoo dan meletakkan cincinnya dimeja bar. Kyungsoo berjalan menjauhi Kai dan keluar dari keramaian yang membuatnya bisa pingsan kapan saja. Misinya kali ini selesai. Rasa ringan dan lega menyelimuti Kyungsoo. Akhirnya dia bisa membalas kelakuan Kai dengan sebuah drama sederhana buatannya.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**Terinspirasi dari MV Girls Day-Expectation. Dan sekali lagi aku buat ending yang nanggung. Ya karena ending Mvnya juga kayak gitu sih. Hihihihi. Akhirnya kaisoo putus /loh/. Bagaimana menurut para readers? Dibiarkan saja seperti ini atau ada kelanjutannya? Jika pengen lanjut adakah yang usul mau ambil dari MV yang mana? Aku lagi suka buat epep yang terinspirasi dari MV. Atau kalian pengen kayak gimana? Aku serahkan kekalian. Aku tunggu usulan kalian.**

**Maafkan aku yang belum bisa ngepost lanjutan Last Love. Epep ini udah aku buat dari dulu tapi males ngepost gara-gara lagi semangat nglanjutin Last Love. Ini epep selingan aja. Padahal aku janji mau publish epep Yaoi tapi malah GS yang aku publish duluan. Huhuhu...Mian.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


	2. STILL YOU

**STILL YOU**

**CAST: DO KYUNGSOO X KIM JONGIN**

**SEMUA CAST BUKAN MILIK SAYA, SAYA HANYA MENGGUNAKAN NAMANYA SAJA. KAI MILIK KYUNG DAN KYUNG MILIK KAI. TYPO DIMANA-MANA. TIDAK SESUAI EYD. CERITA GAJE. DONT BASH. GAG SUKA GAG USAH BACA. HARGAI SEMUA KERJA KERAS SAYA. MURNI DARI OTAK SAYA. GS for uke.**

**SUMMARY: Kai yang patah hati karena diputuskan Kyungsoo dan mulai sadar akan perasaannya. Sepi dan hampa yang selalu menemani Kai disaat Kyungsoo tak ada bersamanya. Hanya Kyungsoo itulah yang saat ini ada dipikiran Kai. Lalu bagaimana kelanjutan cerita Kai dan Kyungsoo. Akankah Kai move on dari Kyungsoo atau mencoba meyakinkan Kyungsoo? KELANJUTAN CERITA GIDAHAE!**

**.**

**.**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Recomended song: Eunhyuk-Donghae~ Still You**

Aksi berani Kyungsoo masih terngiang-ngiang dipikaran Kai. Ia tak menyangkan jika Kyungsoo dengan cepat mengetahui belangnya. Awalnya Kai pikir akan mudah menyembunyikan kelakuannya. Kyungsoo selalu diam dan tak memprotes akan semua kegiatannya. Oleh karena itu Kai mulai berani selingkuh dibelakang Kyungsoo.

Status playboy yang melekat padanya sangat susah terlepas. Kai merasa sedikit bangga dengan statusnya itu dan tak ingin kehilangan status itu dengan mudah walaupun sudah memiliki Kyungsoo. Kai akui jika ia sedikit berubah semenjak pacaran dengan gadis seperti Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berbeda dari gadis-gadis yang ia pacari selama ini. Tapi tetap saja Kyungsoo masih belum bisa menaklukkan hasrat playboynya yang menggebu-gebu.

Kai sebenarnya agak kaget saat melihat Kyungsoo diklub langgannya. Kai yakin jika tak pernah memberitahukan sedikitpun tentang klub itu atau kebiasaannya yang setiap malam datang kesana. Hanya beberapa temannya yang tau jika Kai adalah pengunjung setia klub itu. Ternyata selama ini Kyungsoo tau semua kebiasaannya dan memilih diam.

Kai menghela nafasnya kasar. Baru beberapa jam yang lalu ia diputuskan Kyungsoo tapi bisa membuatnya berantakan seperti ini. Kai merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjangnya. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Rasanya sungguh berbeda. Sangat berbeda. Biasanya Kai akan memutuskan semua pacarnya. Dan sekarang ia yang diputuskan.

Tapi bukan itu yang mengganjal dipikirannya. Ada hal lain yang mengganggu. Hatinya terasa hampa dan ada sesuatu yang hilang yang ia rasakan. Kai mencerna semua yang terjadi tapi tetap tak menemukan jawabannya. Ini aneh. Sangat aneh. Kai tak pernah sedikitpun merasa hal seperti ini saat dengan para mantannya. Jika putus Kai pasti akan mencari mangsa baru untuk dijadikan pacar. Tapi sekarang ia tak punya niat untuk mencari seseorang untuk mengisi kekosongan hatinya.

Kai bisa saja mencari wanita dijalan dan ia jadikan pacar. Selama ini Kai selalu begitu. Tak terlalu memilih gadis yang akan menjadi pacarnya. Kyungsoo membuat Kai kelabakan sendiri dengan perasaannya. Ada rasa menyesal didalam hatinya karena melukai gadis seperti Kyungsoo. Kai akui jika Kyungsoo sangat berharga untuknya. Gadis itu mengajarinya banyak hal dalam hidupnya. Dengan sangat telaten Kyungsoo menunjukkan dunia yang indah untuk Kai. Tapi Kai membalasnya dengan hal yang pahit dan melukai perasaan Kyungsoo.

Kai menutup matanya. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh Kyungsoo. Hanya Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo. Pukulan telak untuknya setelah putus dengan Kyungsoo. Kai mencoba untuk tidur tapi tubuhnya terasa berat mengkuti keinginannya. Kai memegangi dadanya. Tiba-tiba rasa sakit datang menghampirinya. Rasanya sesak tak tertahankan. Seolah-olah dirinya tertimpa sesuatu yang berat. Rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi-jadi saat membayangkan wajah Kyungsoo yang menderita dan menangis. Hatinya teriris membayangkan mata bulat Kyungsoo mengeluarkan air mata karena kelakuannya.

.

.

.

.

Kai masuk sekolah seperti biasa. Setelah kemarin ia putus dari Kyungsoo, ia ikut memutuskan selingkuhannya. Kai benar-benar sendiri sekarang. Tapi itu membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang.

Kai berjalan santai menuju kelasnya. Terdengar beberap yeoja berbisik kearahnya. Kai tau jika akan terjadi seperti ini. Para yeoja disekolahnya akan langsung heboh saat melihatnya berjalan sendiri tanpa bersama Kyungsoo. Mereka langsung akan berfikir jika Kai dan Kyungsoo sudah putus. Kai tak menanggapi para yeoja yang menatapnya genit. Ia sedang malas.

Kai masuk kedalam kelasnya dan langsung duduk dibangkunya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya disekitar kelas. Ia melihat teman-temannya menatap aneh. Kai mengalihkan perhatiannya keluar jendela. Ia menatap langit pagi yang sedikit mendung. Langit benar-benar tau isi hati Kai yang sedang gloomy saat ini.

Pandangan mata Kai beralih keseorang yeoja yang baru saja memasuki gerbang sekolah. Yeoja itu tampil seperti biasa. Berjalan lemah lembut dan bersikap ramah kesemua teman yang ia temui. Kai menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya dan masih asik memperhatikan seseorang. Yeoja itu tersenyum dan menunjukkan heartlipsnya. Heartlips yang selalu bisa membuatnya berdebar. Kai sedikit menarik bibirnya keatas membentuk sebuah senyuman samar. Hanya melihat yeoja itu dari jauh sudah bisa membuat rasa gundahnya hilang. Yeoja itu menghilang saat memasuki gedung sekolah hingga membuat Kai mendesah kecewa.

Kai mengambil Ipod dan earphonenya. Ia memasang kedua earphone ketelinganya dan memutar musik dari Ipodnya. Ia terlalu malas mengikuti pelajaran hari ini. Segala semangatnya telah hilang diambil oleh yeoja yang memutuskannya kemarin. Separuh jiwanya tercabut dan hanya menyisakkan seongok tubuh dengan setengah jiwa yang tak berdaya. Kelihatannya sang playboy kita mengalami masa sulit.

.

.

.

Kabar menghebohkan terdengar hingga seluruh penjuru sekolah. Seorang Kai akhirnya putus dengan Kyungsoo dan menjadi single. Para yeoja berlomba-lomba mendapatkan perhatian Kai. Hal itu juga disambut hangat oleh para namja yang mengincar Kyungsoo. Banyak namja mulai mendekati Kyungsoo dengan berbagai cara agar mendapatkan perhatian dari gadis mungil itu.

Entah siapa yang mulai menyebarkan berita putusnya Kai dan Kyungsoo. Padahal putusnya Kyungsoo dan Kai sudah terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu. Setiap kali teman-teman Kyungsoo bertanya, Kyungsoo hanya menjawab jika Kai yang memutuskannya. Kyungsoo merasa tak perlu mengungkapkan hal sebenarnya jika ia yang memutuskan Kai. Kai yang mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo dari teman-temannya hanya bisa diam. Ia tak tau apa maksud Kyungsoo menyembunyikan kebenaran itu. Tapi hal itu membuatnya tertusuk pas dijantungnya. Kyungsoo seperti sedang mengejeknya.

Biasanya Kai akan merasa bangga bila memutuskan yeojanya. Tapi kali ini mendengar berita bahwa ia yang memutuskan Kyungsoo membuatnya tertampar keras. Seakan-akan Kyungsoo masih dendam kepadanya dan melakukan hal itu untuk membuatnya mengingat kekejamannya yang telah ia lakukan kepada Kyungsoo.

Suara riuh terdengar disetiap koridor sekolah saat jam istirahat. Para siswa-siswi berhamburan keluar kelas untuk menenangkan pikiran mereka setelah suntuk belajar. Disalah satu koridor terlihat kumpulan yeoja mengerubungi sesuatu. Tak perlu bersusah payah mencari tau siapa yang dikerubungi para yeoja itu karena 'sesuatu' itu lebih tinggi dari yeoja-yeoja disana dan satu-satunya namja diantara kumpulan para gadis.

Kai sedikit kewalahan saat semua gadis ingin ia memperhatikan mereka. Para yeoja rela berdesak-desakan untuk lebih dekat dengan Kai. Sebenarnya Kai agak malas juga meladeni yeoja-yeoja genit disekolahannya. Apalagi disaat ia tak ada pasangan seperti saat ini. yeoja-yeoja itu sangat agresif dan lebih menakutkan dari biasanya. Kai menghela nafasnya.

Tiba-tiba indera penciumannya menangkap seseuatu yang sangat familiar di hidungnya. Bau yang sangat ia rindukan. Bau dari orang yang ia cintai. Cintai? Benarkah? Kai sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengikuti arah hidungnya membau. Kemudian sosok orang itu berjalan dihadapannya. Sosok itu sangat tenang dan memandang lurus. Ia membawa beberapa buku yang diyakini Kai orang itu akan pergi keperpustakaan saat istirahat sekolah seperti saat ini. Kai masih hafal betul kebiasaan mantan kekasihnya yang ia rindukan itu.

Kai tersenyum tipis saat melihat yeoja yang membuatnya tak bisa berfikir jernih beberapa hari ini. Pandangannya seakan teralihkan dan selalu mencari sosok Kyungsoo. Kai menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang mulai menjauh. Yeojanya itu benar-benar tak mau dan selalu menghindar saat bertemu dengan Kai. Kai memakluminya dan sedikit menjaga jarak dengan Kyungsoo. Kai hanya ingin menghormati mantannya itu.

Kai mencoba melarikan diri dari kepungan para yeoja yang selalu mengelilinginya. Secepat kilat Kai berlari dan tak memperdulikan jeritan-jeritan histeris para yeoja yang memanggil namanya. Kai berlari menuju perpustakaan sekolah. Kai menormalkan nafasnya yang tak beraturan didepan pintu perpustakaan. Sedikit merapikan seragamnya Kai mulai masuk kedalam perpustakaan.

Kai langsung berbelok kearah rak-rak buku saat menyadari jika Kyungsoo duduk menghadap pintu perpustakaan. Ia tak ingin Kyungsoo mengetahui keberadaannya. Kai bergerak perlahan memperhatikan Kyungsoo dari celah-celah buku. Wajah serius Kyungsoo yang membaca buku membuatnya bernostalgia kesaat-saat mereka pacaran. Kai sangat menyukai segala ekspresi yang Kyungsoo buat saat membaca buku. Karena menurutnya itu sangat menarik.

Kai menghentikan langkahnya saat ia sudah berada ditempat tersembunyi dan sangat bagus untuk melihat Kyungsoo dari jauh. Kegiatannya saat ini benar-benar seperti seorang stalker. Kai tak bisa sedikitpun melepaskan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo seperti candu untuknya. Jika ia berhenti maka akan membuatnya gila dan uring-uringan. Ia harus selalu melihat Kyungsoo setiap harinya walaupun harus menyembunyikan diri.

Kai bersandar disalah satu rak dengan membawa sebuah buku yang sengaja ia buka agar terlihat seperti sedang membaca. Arah matanya langsung menuju Kyungsoo. Kai sedikit menutupi wajahnya hingga tepat di bawah mata. Rasa rindu yang membuncah menguasai setiap syarafnya. Kai tak mampu mengelak saat tubuhnya mengikuti semua kehendak hatinya. Kai terus diam sambil memandangi Kyungsoo. Ia benar-benar seperti orang bodoh. Tak pernah sekalipun Kai bertindak seperti ini sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo hanya Kyungsoo yang mampu membuat sistem kerja otaknya berantakan. Bahkan sekarang Kai merasa tak terlalu tertarik lagi untuk mencari pacar baru. Segala pikirannya fokus kepada Kyungsoo. Gadis itu mengubahnya. Mengubah hidupnya yang gelap menjadi terang. Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo. Still you, you and you.

.

.

.

Kai berjalan menyusuri taman dekat rumah Kyungsoo. Taman ini merupakan taman favorit kencannya dan Kyungsoo dulu. Kyungsoo sangat menyukai segala keindahan alam dan suara yang ditimbulkan oleh alam. Berbeda dengannya yang lebih suka dengan suara hingar bingar di sebuah klub. Kai mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru taman. Segalanya terlihat sangat membekas dihati Kai. Segala kenangan tentang Kyungsoo dan dirinya.

Kai melangkah pelan dijalan setapak taman. Ia sedikit tersenyum membayangkan betapa bahagianya dulu saat ia bersama dengan Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba saja tangan Kai di genggam oleh seseorang. Kai menoleh dan mendapati Kyungsoo yang tersenyum manis. Kai menampilkan senyuman terbaiknya yang beberapa hari ini hilang. Kai menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo dan berjalan dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga.

Kai melirik kearah tangannya yang masih bertautan dengan Kyungsoo. Kai mngecup pelan punggung tangan Kyungsoo menyalurkan betapa rindu dirinya. Kai menghentikan langkahnya hingga membuat langkah Kyungsoo ikut berhenti juga. Kai menggerakan tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo. Ia tatap dalam wajah Kyungsoo yang ia cintai. Salah satu tangan Kai yang bebas ia angkat untuk membelai pipi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap sentuhan tangan Kai.

Kai semakin melebarkan senyumannya melihat Kyungsoo menikmati perlakuannya. Suasana sore yang indah dan semilir angin yang sejuk membuat suasana romantis menguar disekeliling Kai dan Kyungsoo. Tangan Kai mulai beranjak membelai rambut Kyungsoo yang panjang dan halus. Kai dapat mencium aroma wangi tubuh Kyungsoo yang menguar yang diterbangkan oleh angin. Sejenak Kai menutup matanya menikmati wangi Kyungsoo. Wangi ini, wangi yang tak pernah akan ia lupakan. Wangi yang dapat menenangkannya.

Kai membuka matanya perlahan. Tiba-tiba saja bayangan Kyungsoo terbang tertiup angin dan menghilang seketika. Kai mencoba menggapai Kyungsoo tapi bayangannya sudah menghilang. Tangan Kai masih berada diatas seakan-akan masih membelai rambut Kyungsoo. Perlahan-lahan Kai menurunkan tangannya. Kepala Kai menunduk dalam. Ia sangat menyesal sekarang. Menyesal melepaskan gadis seperti Kyungsoo. Kai tak bisa jika itu bukan dengan Kyungsoo. Yang ia mau Cuma Kyungsoo. Dulu, sekarang bahkan nanti.

Ia tak pernah bisa lepas dari jeratan cinta Kyungsoo. Segala yang ada pada tubuhnya hanya akan bereaksi jika dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo seorang. Bukan yang lain.

.

.

.

.

Kai menunggu sendirian didepan apartemen Kyungsoo. Ia sudah membulatkan tekat untuk menemui Kyungsoo. Perlu beberapa hari untuk berfikir menemui Kyungsoo. Kai sudah tak sanggup menahan segala rasa yang ada didadanya. Ia tak peduli jika Kyungsoo akan menolaknya nanti. Yang pasti ia harus meluruskan semua hal kepada Kyungsoo. Ia akan mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Kyungsoo.

Kai mendengar suara sepatu mendekat. Kai menoleh kearah sumber suara. Ia menemukan Kyungsoo yang berjalan beberapa meter kearahnya. Sepertinya Kyungsoo tak menyadari akan keberadaan Kai. Karena Kai sengaja sedikit bersembunyi. Langkah Kyungsoo terhenti saat melihat Kai berdiri didepannya. Mata Kyungsoo mengerjab-ngerjab pelan. Kyungsoo masih tak mengerti apa yang dilakukan oleh mantan kekasihnya itu didepan apartemennya.

Kai diam dan memandang Kyungsoo dalam. Dapat Kyungsoo rasakan ada sebuah rasa rindu dari pandangan mata Kai. Mata Kai seolah-olah berbicara tentang segala perasaannya kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang ikut memandang Kai hanya bisa diam mematung. Pandangan mata Kai terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Bukan pandangan mata Kai yang biasanya ia tunjukkan kesemua orang. Pandangan mata yang sedikit arogan dan menggoda.

Larut dalam tatapan mata mereka, Kyungsoo dan Kai tak menyadari jika mereka sudah lama berdiri dan hanya berdiam diri. Tak ada satupun dari mereka membuka mulutnya. Kyungsoo masih bisa merasakan suara detak jantungnya yang berdebaran. Tak bisa Kyungsoo pungkiri jika ia masih mencintai namja playboy didepannya ini. Tapi kilasan balik dimana Kai menusuknya dari belakang membuatnya menepis rasa panas yang menjalar karena terlalu lama bertatapan dengan mata elang milik Kai.

"Soo..."

Panggilan Kai membuat Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya. Kyungsoo mengernyit heran melihat wajah sedih Kai.

"Mianhae" lirih Kai pelan.

Kyungsoo semakin memperdalam kerutan dahinya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga membuat Kai seorang player bisa mengubah ekspresinya menjadi menyedihkan seperti ini. Itu karenamu miss Do. Ck.

"Jeongmal mianhae" ujar Kai lagi dengan memberanikan diri menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan menyesalnya.

Kyungsoo masih tak berkutik. Ia hanya diam dan masih tak ingin mengeluarkan suara indahnya.

"Aku tau jika aku adalah namja berengsek yang sudah menyakitimu dan selingkuh dibelakangmu. Aku dulu memang seperti itu. Tapi saat ini kau merubahku. Kau membuaku sadar dengan apa yang sudah aku lakukan. Saat kau pergi meninggalkanku, aku merasa sepi dan hampa. Tak pernah sedikitpun aku melewatkanmu. Hanya dirimu yang selalu menjadi arah pandanganku" jelas Kai.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin melebar mendengar penuturan Kai. Hati Kyungsoo sedikit bahagia mendengarnya tapi rasa sakitnya masih membekas dibenaknya. Ia tak bisa semudah itu memaafkan Kai. Setidaknya bukan sekarang.

"Aku mohon, Soo. Kembalilah kepadaku. Aku tak bisa hidup sendiri tanpamu. Aku janji tak akan pernah meyakitimu lagi. Saat ini aku benar-benar sedang sendiri. Aku tak punya kekasih baru setelah putus denganmu. Bahkan aku sudah memutuskan selingkuhanku itu setelah kau memutuskanku. Aku mohon, Soo" mohon Kai penuh penyesalan.

"Aku tak bisa, Kai"

Suara Kyungsoo akhirnya mengalun indah. Dan suara itu menampar keras hati dan tubuh Kai. Kai tau jika mungkin akan ditolak tapi kenyataan yang sebenarnya tetap membuatnya sakit. Kai menunduk lesu. Hatinya tercabik-cabik mendengar ucapan penolakan dari Kyungsoo.

"Still you" lirih Kai pelan dan masih menunduk.

"Ne?"

"Still you" ucap Kai sedikit lebih keras dan menatap Kyungsoo.

"Aku tak peduli dengan semuanya, Soo. Ajikdo neo. Aku hanya melihat dirimu, mendengar suaramu, bernafas karenamu, melangkah kearah kau pergi dan membawa hatiku untukmu. Aku sudah menutup semua akses pintu hatiku untuk orang lain. Hanya dirimu yang bisa masuk kedalam hatiku" lanjut Kai.

Kyungsoo sedikit tersentuh mendengar ucapan Kai. Tak ia sangka namja playboy seperti Kai akan benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadanya. Banyak yang meragukan perasaan Kai kepada Kyungsoo. Bahkan Kyungsoo sendiri sedikit ragu perasaan cinta Kai untuknya. Dan sudah terbukti jika hati Kai tak bisa diisi oleh satu orang. Tapi saat ini Kyungsoo melihat diri Kai yang berbeda. Ada ketulusan yang terpancar dari pandangan mata Kai. Mata yang dalam memandangnya. Mata yang hanya tertuju kearahnya bukan kearah lain.

"Saranghae, my baby Soo"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**Yes! End tidak elit lagi dan menggantung, kkkkk. Ini bukan end untuk ceritanya ya tapi end untuk judul ini. kkkk. Bagaimana para readers? Merasa kecewa dengan kelanjutannya? Terlalu pendek? Emang sih kependekan, aku udah mentok. Aku agak bingung mau bangun feel untuk cerita ini. Udah nemu inti ceritanya tapi bingung ma MV yang cocok mendiskripsikan cerita ini biar lebih ngefeel. Akhirnya aku pake lagunya Eunhae yang Still You. Awalnya bukan lagu itu tapi lagunya FIX yang Dont say goodbye (ada eunhyuknya,, hihihihi). Tapi feelnya tiba-tiba hilang pas buat ditengah jalan. Padahal menurutku lagu itu yang pas ma plotku. Huhuhu. Ada beberapa list sebenarnya untuk cerita ini. Aku sebenernya pengen buat Kai bener-bener kesiksa kayak lagunya BAP-COMA. Rasanya aku pengen hancurin hati Kai klo denger lagu itu #sadis.**

**Sebelumnya aku ucapkan terima kasih untuk para readers yang sangat antusias review di cerita GIDAEHAE. Banyak yang minta sequel. Sebenernya ini ceritanya emang akan aku lanjutin tapi pake lagu yang berbeda untuk menggambarkan kisah setiap chapternya. Terima kasih juga buat para readers yang ngasih saran MV. Dan maaf sarannya hanya aku tampung. Tapi saran para readers berguna kug. Aku sampe nyari lagu ma Mvnya buat liad pas gag buat ceritaku. Tapi feelnya belum dapet untuk lagu-lagu yang disarankan para readers. Mianhae.**

**Nah sekarang kelanjutan kisah cinta Kyungsoo dan Kai akan seperti apa nih? Aku serahkan kereaders semua. Haruskah aku buat Kyung dan Kai menjalani hidup masing-masing atau Kyung menerima Kai gitu aja? Jangan lupa saran buat lagu dan MV koreanya lagi ya untuk mendukung cerita selanjutnya. Gomawo readers-dul.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


	3. IT'S WAR

**IT'S WAR**

**CAST: DO KYUNGSOO X KIM JONGIN**

**SEMUA CAST BUKAN MILIK SAYA, SAYA HANYA MENGGUNAKAN NAMANYA SAJA. KAI MILIK KYUNG DAN KYUNG MILIK KAI. TYPO DIMANA-MANA. TIDAK SESUAI EYD. CERITA GAJE. DONT BASH. GAG SUKA GAG USAH BACA. HARGAI SEMUA KERJA KERAS SAYA. MURNI DARI OTAK SAYA. GS for uke. DONT FORGET TO REVIEW. DONT BE SILENT READERS.**

**SUMMARY: Kai semakin terpuruk saat ditolak Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba saja ada orang ketiga yang hadir dikehidupan Kai dan Kyungsoo. Apa yang akan dilakukan orang itu? Siapa yang akan Kyungsoo pilih? KELANJUTAN CERITA GIDAHAE dan STILL YOU!**

**.**

**.**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Recomended song: MBLAQ-It's War**

Setelah pengakuannya beberapa hari lalu Kai semakin terpuruk. Pengakuannya dulu membuatnya semakin depresi. Kyungsoo tak sedikitpun mengatakan sesuatu. Ia berlalu pergi setelah Kai mengucapkan rasa cintanya. Kai tak tau apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu. Ia merasa telah benar-benar dibuang oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tak lagi peduli padanya.

Keinginan hidup Kai semakin menurun. Ia sangat tak ingin pergi sekolah saat ini. Ia malu jika harus berhadapan langsung dengan Kyungsoo setelah kejadian itu. Hari-harinya ia habiskan berdiam diri didalam kamarnya. Merenungi semua kesalahannya dan rasa cintanya kepada sesosok malaikat yang turun kebumi untuknya. Sayangnya ia salah dalam bertindak dan membuat sang malaikat pergi menjauh.

Kai bersantai didalam kamarnya yang gelap. Ia sengaja menutup seluruh tirai kamarnya dan mematikan lampu. Menurutnya dalam keadaan gelap begini ia jauh lebih bisa berfikir jernih. Matanya terbuka lebar dan hanya satu yang dapat ia lihat yaitu kegelapan. Sama seperti hatinya yang gelap. Seluruh kilas balik kejadian-kejadian dirinya dengan Kyungsoo terulang kembali untuk kesekian kalinya. Bagaikan film yang diputar semua begitu jelas dimata, pikiran dan hatinya.

Sebuah air mengalir dari matanya. Kai menangis dalam diam. Tak ada isakan yang keluar hanya sebuah air mata yang terus mengalir tanpa henti. Kai yang sekarang bukanlah Kai yang dulu. Sekarang Kai terlihat sangat lemah hanya karena satu yeoja bernama Kyungsoo. Hidupnya telah dikendalikan oleh cinta Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengerjakan tugas dari seonsaengnimnya. Tangannya yang lentik memegang pensil untuk menulis. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menghentikan tangannya. Satu nama dipikirannya tiba-tiba saja muncul. Kai. Namja yang dulu pernah dicintainya bahkan sampai saat ini masih dicintainya. Kyungsoo memandang kosong kearah buku tulisnya. Kyungsoo tak tau dimana keberadaan mantan kekasihnya itu. Beberapa hari ini mantan kekasihnya itu tak terlihat disekolahan. Kyungsoo sedikit khawatir dengan Kai. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela kelas dan menerawang.

"Kau dimana Kai?" batin Kyungsoo.

Lamunan Kyungsoo tersadar saat bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan waktunya pulang. Kyungsoo memperhatikan seonsaengnimnya yang memberikan sedikit wejangan lalu keluar kelas. Seluruh murid memberi salam kepada seonsaengnimnya lalu berhamburan keluar kelas.

Kyungsoo membereskan peralatan tulisnya. Sesekali ia membalas sapaan teman-teman sekelasnya yang pamit terlebih dahulu. Kyungsoo meneruskan kegiatannya. Kyungsoo siap meninggalkan kelasnya dengan menggendong tas mungil dibelakangnya. Kai tersenyum ramah saat bertemu dengan teman-temannya dikoridor sekolah. Beberapa dari mereka mengajak Kyungsoo mengobrol sebentar lalu pergi.

Saat Kyungsoo keluar gerbang sekolah ia dikejutkan dengan adanya sebuah motor sport merah yang berhenti tepat didepannya. Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali dan mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berdentum cepat. Hampir saja ia tertabrak oleh motor dihadapannya. Kyungsoo hendak mengeluarkan protesnya tapi terhenti saat sang pengendara motor membuka helmnya.

"Oppa!" pekik Kyungsoo saat tau siapa yang berada dihadapannya.

"Annyeong Kyungie" sapa namja itu ramah dengan mata yang melengkung kebawah saat ia tersenyum.

"Apa yang oppa lakukan disini?" tanya Kyungsoo yang masih tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya bertemu dengan 'oppa'nya.

"Tentu saja menjemput Tuan putriku yang manis ini" jawab namja itu dengan mengedipkan matanya sebelah.

Kedatangan namja asing disekolah Kyungsoo membuat para yeoja yang masih berada disekitar sekolah penasaran. Apalagi namja itu mengendarai motor sport yang sangat bagus. Beberapa yeoja sudah berkumpul disekitaran Kyungsoo dan namja itu. Mereka memekik heboh saat namja itu tersenyum. Seolah-olah terhipnotis dengan ketampanan namja itu. Beberapa ada yang pingsan dan mimisan saat melihat namja itu mengedipkan matanya.

Kyungsoo merona mendengar ucapan namja didepannya. Namja itu selalu saja bisa membuatnya malu dan merona. Bahkan dari dulu hingga sekarang ia tak berubah sama sekali. Namja itu menyerahkan sebuah helm kepada Kyungsoo untuk dipakainya. Kyungsoo dengan ragu menerimanya. Ia memakai helm pemberian namja itu. Sang namja membantu Kyungsoo untuk mengaitkan pengaman helm Kyungsoo dan lagi-lagi membuat pipi Kyungsoo merona merah. Namja itu tersenyum dan mencubit pelan pipi Kyungsoo. Akhirnya Kyungsoo dan namja itu pergi dari sekolahan yang masih berisik dengan teriakan histeris para yeoja.

.

.

.

Kai dengan malas keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju kedapur. Ia tegak habis air putih yang baru saja diambilnya. Wajahnya tampak lusuh dan sedikit tirus dibagian pipi. Ternyata efek penolakan Kyungsoo sangat berdampak besar kepadanya.

"Maaf Tuan muda"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi Kai yang masih menikmati pelepasan dahaganya. Kai berbalik dan menatap datar seorang butler yang tak jauh darinya.

"Ada sebuah surat untuk Tuan muda" ucap butler itu dan menyerahkan sebuah amplop.

Kai membolak-balikkan amplop itu tapi tak ada nama pengirimnya.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Kai datar.

"Saya kurang tau. Saya menemukannya dikotak surat" terang butler itu.

"Ka" usir Kai. Butler itu mengangguk dan keluar dari dapur.

Kai menarik sebuah kursi dimeja makan dan mendudukkan dirinya. Ia buka amplop itu. Dahinya mengkerut saat melihat sekumpulan foto yang berada didalam amplop itu. Kai mengeluarkan semua foto-foto itu. Betapa kagetnya Kai saat melihat sekumpulan foto itu. Ia mengenali dua orang yang berada didalam foto itu. Kai dengan cepat melihat semua kumpulan foto itu yang diambil dari seluruh sisi. Ia juga dapat melihat dengan jelas ada rona merah dipipi yeoja itu saat mendapat perlakuan manis dari namja yang ada difoto itu.

Kai meremas kuat foto-foto itu hingga tak berbentuk dan melemparnya asal. Dadanya sesak melihat foto-foto itu. Ada rasa kecewa didalam hati Kai saat tau jika orang yang dicintainya kini dekat dengan namja lain. Lagi-lagi Kai merasakan apa yang dulu Kyungsoo rasakan. Betapa sakitnya dia melihat orang yang dicintainya pergi dengan orang lain.

Kai memegangi dadanya. Rasa itu kembali. Rasa sakit tak tertahankan didalam tubuhnya kembali menyerangnya. Rasa perih dan sangat menyiksa itu membuatnya tak berkutik. Beberapa kali Kai memukuli dadanya mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. Tapi perasaan itu seperti sebuah parasit yang menempel erat didadanya dan sulit untuk dihilangkan.

"Aaaaarrrrgggghhhhh!" teriak Kai keras syarat akan rasa frustasi dan kesakitan.

.

.

.

Kai bersembunyi dibalik pepohonan. Tubuhnya tertutupi dengan sempurna oleh pohon itu apalagi gelap semakin menyamarkan keberadaannya. Kai mengamati sebuah apartemen disebrangnya. Ia ingin membuktikan sendiri kebenaran dari foto-foto yang tadi dilihatnya.

Sebuah motor melaju dari jauh. Cahaya lampu dari motor itu sedikit menyilaukan mata Kai hingga tak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang berada diatas motor itu. Motor itu berhenti tepat didepan sebuah apartemen. Seorang yeoja turun dari motor yang ditungganginya dan menyerahkan helm kepada sang pengendara. Sang pengendara itu melepas helmnya lalu mengacak-acak rambut yeoja itu yang baru saja dirapikannya.

Kai dengan jelas melihat semua yang dilakukan kedua orang itu. Ia tak perlu bertanya lagi siapa gadis itu dan siapa namja yang mengantarnya. Kai tau dengan jelas. Kai mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Selama ini hanya dia yang bisa menyentuh yeoja itu tapi saat ini ada orang lain yang berani menyentuh tubuh yeojanya.

"Jangan membuat berantakan rambutku oppa. Aku baru saja merapikannya!" protes Kyungsoo.

"Aigoo...uri Kyungie ngambek, eoh?" goda namja didepannya.

"Kau selalu saja menggodaku, Myungsoo oppa" kesal Kyungsoo dengan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kau terlihat semakin manis dan imut saat ngambek" goda namja itu –Myungsoo diselingi dengan kekehannya.

Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum manis menunjukkan heartlipsnya. Setidaknya namja yang bernama Myungsoo itu dapat mengurangi rasa sedihnya saat ini. Sekilas Kyungsoo melihat siluet tubuh namja yang ia khawatirkan beberapa hari ini. Raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah sendu. Kyungsoo memandangi pepohonan yang berada diseberang apartemennya. Myungsoo bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat wajah dongsaengnya itu muram.

"Waegeurae?" tanya Myungsoo pelan. Kyungsoo tersentak kaget lalu tersenyum kearah Myungsoo.

"Aniya" jawab Kyungsoo.

Kai masih melihat interaksi kedua orang itu. Tatapan mata Kai lurus memandang Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba saja pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Kai terus menatap Kyungsoo. Matanya tak bisa lepas dari orang yang membuatnya kacau. Ada perasaan rindu yang mendalam yang dipancarkan mata Kai. Kai memutus kontak mata terlebih dahulu lalu pergi meninggalkan lingkungan apartemen Kyungsoo.

Kai berjalan gontai menuju motornya yang sengaja ia parkir jauh dari apartemen Kyungsoo. Kakinya seakan tak kuasa bergerak lebih jauh lagi. Segala syarafnya melemah. Hampir saja Kai terjatuh tapi ia mengerahkan segala kekuatannya yang tersisa untuk berdiri tegak. Sudah keberapa kalinya Kai menangis dalam diam. Air mata namja tan itu tak bisa diajak kompromi. Selalu jatuh padahal sudah ditahan sekuat tenaga.

Kai bersandar dimotornya sebentar. Ia mengusap kasar air matanya lalu memakai helmnya. Kai menaiki motornya dan memacunya dengan sangat cepat. Ia tak mempedulikan seberapa kencang ia memacu motornya. Yang hanya Kai inginkan saat ini hanya kecepatan untuk menerbangkan semua perasaannya.

.

.

.

Setelah seminggu lebih Kai tidak masuk sekolah akhirnya namja tan itu menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Wajahnya tak lagi kusut bahkan lebih cerah dari biasanya. Sorakan yang memekikkan telinga menyambut pagi itu. Mereka seakan merindukan teriakan-teriakan yang biasanya mereka lontarkan untuk pangeran sekolah mereka.

Kai berjalan cuek menuju kelasnya. Para yeoja sudah mengantri disekeliling Kai. Tapi Kai hanya diam membisu dan tak berniat melirik sedikitpun kearah para yeoja itu. Kai duduk dibangkunya dan langsung mengeluarkan earphonenya lalu memasangkannya dikedua telinganya. Kai merogoh kolong mejanya untuk mencari sesuatu. Setelah menemukan yang dicarinya Kai langsung mengeluarkan tangannya dengan membawa sebuah komik yang sengaja ia simpan dikolong mejanya. Kai membaca komiknya.

Suara riuh yang semula menggema dikelas Kai mendadak hening. Seorang yeoja masuk kekelas Kai dengan menundukkan wajahnya. Pasalnya ia baru pertama kali mendatangi kelas Kai. Mata teman-teman sekelas Kai memandangi gadis itu. Mereka menantikan momen yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Yeoja itu berdiri disamping bangku Kai. Kai masih sibuk membaca komiknya dan mendengarkan lagu. Yeoja itu berdiri cukup lama kemudian berdehem sebentar.

"Kau kemana saja Kai?"

Srek

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Srek

"Aku rasa aku mengganggumu. Kalau begitu aku akan kembali kekelas"

Srek

Hanya suara lembaran komik yang dibalik Kai yang bersuara. Namja tan itu bahkan tak memandang yeoja itu sedikitpun. Yeoja itu –Kyungsoo berbalik meninggalkan kelas Kai dengan perasaan kecewa. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Kai tapi namja yang dikhawatirkan sepertinya tak peduli dengannya.

Seorang teman Kai yang duduk didepannya menoleh kebelakang. Ia menyaksikan semua kejadian tadi. Namja didepan Kai mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Ipod Kai. Ia melihat bahwa Ipod itu sedang tak memutar lagu sama sekali. Ia yakin jika Kai mendengarkan perkataan Kyungsoo tapi mencoba untuk tak peduli. Namja itu memencet tombol play di Ipod milik Kai lalu menghadapkan dirinya kedepan lagi. Sedangkan Kai masih tak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan teman bangku depannya.

Kai tau jika Kyungsoo datang kekelasnya? Tentu saja tau. Ia tak bodoh. Suasana kelas yang semula ramai lalu menjadi hening mengusiknya. Kai sedikit melirik kearah pintu dan menemukan sosok yeoja yang ia rindukan selama ini. Tapi Kai memilih diam dan melanjutkan membaca komiknya. Kai sadar jika gadis itu sekarang berada disamping bangkunya. Wangi parfum gadis itu masih bisa Kai cium dari jarak sedekat itu. Wangi yang ia rindukan. Kai sebisa mungkin menjaga ekspresi wajahnya agar tak menunjukkan sedikit reaksi apapun.

Suara indah yang selalu menentramkan hatinya itu mengalun indah masuk kedalam telinganya. Suara yang menunjukkan rasa khawatir dan cemas disaat yang bersamaan. Hati Kai sedikit menghangat mendengar semua pertanyaan yeoja itu. Apa ia tak mendengarkan musik? Jawabannya tentu saja tidak. Kai sama sekali tak menekan tombol play di Ipodnya. Ia hanya ingin didekati siapapun saat ini. Rasa rindunya sedikit terobati. Saat yeoja itu melangkah pergi ada perasaan Kai yang memberontak ingin merengkuh tubuh itu. Sebisa mungkin Kai menahannya.

Kai meruntuki dirinya dalam hati. Ia lagi-lagi membuat yeoja yang dicintai terluka karenanya. Egonya yang tinggi memaksanya untuk diam tak berbuat apapun. Sebenarnya ia terluka melihat ekspresi sedih Kyungsoo saat meninggalkan kelasnya. Ada pergerakan dari depan bangku Kai. Namja didepannya membantunya untuk menyalakan musik yang sedari tadi tak terdengar. Mungkin namja itu hanya ingin membantunya untuk mengurangi suara bisikan teman sekelasnya yang lain saat melihat kejadian tadi. Ia akan berterimakasih nanti kepada namja itu.

.

.

.

Diluar gerbang sekolah Kyungsoo berdiri seorang namja tampan yang bersender dimotor sportnya. Namja itu menanti Kyungsoo yang sebentar lagi pulang. Namja itu mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru sekolah dan menemukan namja tan yang berjalan kearahnya dengna pandangan mengintimidasi.

"Eorinmaniya, Kai" tegur Myungsoo saat Kai mendekatinya. Kai menatap datar Myungsoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, hyung?" desis Kai.

"Tentu saja menjemput uri Kyungie" jawab Myungsoo dengan senyuman menawannya.

"Kau ingin merebutnya dariku?" tanya Kai tanpa basa-basi.

"Merebut? Aku rasa kau dan Kyungsoo sudah tak mempunyai hubungan lagi jadi apa itu termasuk 'merebut'?" tanya Myungsoo balik dengan nada sing-a-songnya.

"Jadi kau benar-benar ingin menusukku dari belakang, hyung?" geram Kai tak terima.

"Kau yang memulainya Kai. Aku sudah memperingatkanmu sebelumnya" ucap Myungsoo dingin.

"Oleh karena itu aku sendiri yang akan mengakhirinya, hyung. Aku akan menjadikan Kyungsoo milikku selamanya" desis Kai.

"Oh ya? Mungkinkah itu terjadi? I dont think so!"

Mendadak wajah Myungsoo berubah serius. Kedua namja itu saling menatap tajam. Seperti ada aliran listrik yang timbul dari arah pandangan mereka. Pertarungan ini baru saja dimulai. Kai tak akan semuadah itu melepaskan Kyungsoo. Begitu juga Myungsoo yang tak akan semudah itu menyerah untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo.

"Oppa!" teriak Kyungsoo dari kejauhan.

Kai memutus kontak mata membunuhnya terlebih dahulu. Ia tak ingin Kyungsoo melihatnya bersama dengan Myungsoo.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan Kyungsoo jatuh ketanganmu"

Setelah mengucapkan itu Kai pergi meninggalkan Myungsoo yang tengah bersmirk. 'gotcha' batin Myungsoo. Myungsoo menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Kyungsoo dan melambaikan tangannya. Tak lupa ia tersenyum cerah untuk menutupi pembicaraan serius antar pria dengan Kai.

"Oppa bicara dengan siapa tadi?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ah...hanya salah satu temanmu yang menanyakan sebuah alamat" bohong Myungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti.

Kai mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul dinding disebelahnya kuat hingga tangannya mengeluarkan darah. Kai masih tak terima jika Myungsoo yang sudah dianggap sebagai hyungnya sendiri mencoba merebut miliknya. Kai meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya saat melihat motor Myungsoo sudah menjauhi sekolah. Kai melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi sekolahnya. Tangannya terus meneteskan darah segar. Beberapa pejalan kaki memperhatikan Kai terutama tangannya.

Darah itu terus menetes. Tapi wajah Kai sama sekali tak menunjukkan kesakitan sedikitpun. Hatinya jauh lebih sakit daripada tangannya. Ia biarkan tangannya yang terkulai lemah karena banyak mengeluarkan darah. Beberapa orang yang berpas-pasan dengan Kai mencoba untuk membantu namja tan itu mengobati luka ditangannya. Tapi Kai menolak mentah-mentah kebaikan hati orang-orang itu. Saat ini yang ia butuhkan hanya obat yang bisa menyembuhkan rasa sakit didadanya dan mengurangi rasa sesak yang selalu menderanya bila melihat Kyungsoo bersama dengan namja lain.

.

.

.

Kai memasuki rumahnya dengan keadaan yang pucat pasi. Keringat dingin muncul disepanjang dahi Kai. Bibir Kai sudah memutih. Butler pribadi Kai langsung menghampiri tuannya. Ia terlihat sangat panik melihat kondisi Kai yang mengenaskan. Ia lirik luka ditangan Kai yang masih belum mengering dan terus mengeluarkan darah. Dengan cepat butler itu membawa Kai kerumah sakit. Ia tak ingin tuannya kenapa-kenapa.

Selama perjalanan dirumah sakit Kai terus menggumamkan nama Kyungsoo. Keadaan Kai semakin parah. Terlihat Kai tak sadarkan diri. Sang butler menyuruh sopir pribadi Kai untuk cepat.

Sesampainya dirumah sakit Kai langsung dilarikan ke UGD. Beberapa dokter dan suster langsung menangani Kai. Sang butler yang khawatir bingung harus menghubungi siapa. Jika Tuan dan Nyonya besar tau mereka pasti akan memarahinya habis-habisan karena tak bisa mengurus tuan mudanya. Tapi disisi lain Kai juga sudah pernah memperingati untuk tak memberitahu segala kondisinya kepada kedua orang tuanya. Sang butler terus mondar-mandir menimang siapa yang harus ia hubungi.

Ada satu nama yang terlintas dipikirannya tapi ia tepis jauh-jauh. Ia tau jika majikannya itu sangat ingin bertemu dengan gadis itu tapi tidak dalam kondisi seperti ini. Majikannya tak ingin terlihat lemah dimata orang lain. Apalagi didepan yeoja yang disukainya.

Seorang dokter memberitahu sang butler jika tuannya melewati masa kritisnya. Dokter memberinya transfusi darah karena namja tan itu kehilangan banyak darah. Dokter juga memberitahu jika Kai sudah dibawa keruang rawat. Sang butler mengangguk dan tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih.

.

.

.

Mengenaskan. Itulah satu kata yang pantas diucapkan saat melihat kondisi Kai. Tubuhnya terbaring lemah ditempat tidur rumah sakit. Dikedua tangannya terpasang selang infus dan selang transfusi darah. Wajah tampannya pucat dan tak ada senyum yang menghiasi wajah itu. Sudah beberapa hari Kai tak sadarkan diri. Dengan setia sang butler menunggui tuannya.

Tangan Kai bergerak-gerak. Matanya menunjukkan ada pergerakan. Perlahan namun pasti Kai membuka matanya. Sinar lampu masuk kedalam retina matanya yang beberapa hari ini tak mendapat cahaya. Kai melenguh pelan saat merasakan sakit dibagian tangannya. Kai membuka kedua matanya lebar. Hanya warna putih yang terlihat diindera penglihatannya. Kai menoleh kesamping. Disofa dekat ranjangnya terdapat namja paruh baya yang kelihatan sangat lelah. Kai tersenyum samar melihat namja paruh baya itu.

Kai mengangkat tangannya yang sakit dengan penuh perjuangan. Ia bisa melihat tangannya terbalut perban. Kai menelusuri sebuah selang yang tertancap dilengannya dan ternyata itu sebuah infus. Kai mencoba mengingat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kyungsoo. Satu nama itu yang pertama kali muncul diotak Kai. Kai tersenyum miris mengingat kisah cintanya. Kisah cinta yang berujung dengan ia terkapar dirumah sakit.

"Tuan muda sudah sadar? Maafkan saya yang lalai" ucap seorang namja paruh baya yang tadi tertidur disofa yang merupakan butler pribadi Kai. Kai menggeleng lemah.

"Saya akan panggilkan dokter untuk memeriksa kondisi tuan"

Butler itu pergi meninggalkan Kai sendiri dalam kesunyian. Perangnya baru saja akan dimulai tapi dia sudah terjatuh dulu. Apakah ini pertanda untuknya agar menyerah? Menyerah akan cinta Kyungsoo dan merelakannya untuk namja lain? Akankah ia sanggup melakukannya? Dapatkah ia bertahan setelah melakuakannya? Semua pertanyaan menghampiri Kai. Pertanyaan dari keraguan hatinya. Kai memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk melupakan masalahnya.

.

.

.

Semakin hari Kyungsoo dan Myungsoo semaikin dekat. Keduanya suka menghabiskan waktu berdua untuk sekedar keluar. Myungsoo selalu bisa membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum dan merona malu. Dan itu Myungsoo lakukan agar Kyungsoo tak bersedih lagi. Myungsoo sadar jika dalam hati Kyungsoo hanya ada satu nama yaitu Kai. Hanya orang bodoh yang tak menyadari itu. Semua begitu jelas terpampang diwajah cantik namja bodoh yang tak menyadari itu hanya Kai namja yang dicintai Kyungsoo.

Semenjak Kai menyatakan perang kepada Myungsoo, ia sama sekali tak menemukan namja tan itu. Myungsoo mencoba bertanya kepada teman-teman Kyungsoo dan semua mengatakan jika Kai tak masuk beberapa hari ini. Setaunya Kai baru saja masuk kemarin saat ia bertemu dengannya dan kemudian ia menghilang lagi. Sangat aneh.

"Ada apa, oppa? Apa yang sedang oppa pikirkan?" tanya Kyungsoo menyadarkan Myungsoo dari lamunannya.

"Memikirkanmu" jawab Myungsoo gombal. Myungsoo tersenyum saat Kyungsoo berdecak sebal.

"Aku heran dengan oppa. Wajah oppa tampan, oppa suka menggombal dan oppa orang yang sangat menarik tapi kenapa dari semua itu tak ada yeoja yang tertarik dengan oppa?" tanya Kyungsoo polos.

"Semua yeoja tertarik kepadaku. Kau lihat saja. Banyak yeoja yang sedari tadi melirik kearahku dari kita masuk kafe hingga sekarang" ucap Myungsoo percaya diri.

Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya dan benar saja jika semua yeoja mencuri-curi pandang kearah mereka lebih tepatnya Myungsoo.

"Lalu oppa tak tertarik sama sekali dari sekian banyak yeoja disini?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Ada yang menarik perhatianku semenjak kita sampai disini" jawab Myungsoo ambigu.

"Nugu?" tanya Kyungsoo antusias.

"Tapi sayang yeoja itu sudah memiliki namja yang dicintai hingga ia tak mampu melihatku yang tampan ini" ucap Myungsoo dengan ekspresi dibuat sesedih mungkin.

"Benarkah? Pasti yeoja itu buta hingga tak bisa menyadari betapa tampannya oppaku ini" timpal Kyungsoo.

"Ne. Dia memang buta" imbuh Myungsoo. 'buta karena cinta hingga tak menyadari aku yang berada didepanmu sekarang' lanjut Myungsoo dalam hati.

.

.

.

Myungsoo mengantar Kyungsoo sampai apartemennya seperti biasa. Keduanya terlibat pembicaraan ringan penuh canda. Seorang namja keluar dari persembunyiannya. Ia berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dan Myungsoo. Kedua orang yang sedang bercanda itu tiba-tiba diam saat mengetahui jika ada orang lain yang mendekati mereka. Secara kompak mereka menoleh bersama. Mata Kyungsoo membulat melihat namja yang ia cari beberapa hari ini sekarang muncul dihadapannya. Perasaan senang membuncah didalam dada Kyungsoo. Akhirnya ia dapat melihat namja itu juga.

Kai menatap kedua orang didepannya. Pandangan pertama ia tujukan ke Myungsoo. Ia meliaht Myungsoo intens. Tak ada pandangan membunuh lagi seperti sebelumnya. Hanya pandangan biasa saja. Kemudian Kai berganti memandang Kyungsoo penuh rindu. Pandangan yang begitu mendalam dan lembut.

"Kau bahagia bersamanya, Kyung?" tanya Kai tanpa menggunakan nama kesayangannya untuk Kyungsoo.

"Ne?" jawab Kyungsoo kaget.

"Tentu saja ia bahagia bersamaku. Wae?" timpal Myungsoo menyela pembicaraan Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"Syukurlah jika begitu" lirih Kai. Dahi Myungsoo mengernyit. Tak biasanya Kai menyerah semudah itu. Biasanya ia akan memberontak dan tak menerima Kyungsoo diambil orang lain. Apakah Kai sudah menyerah? Batin Myungsoo.

"Siapa yang akan kau pilih Kyung? Aku atau Myungsoo hyung?" tanya Kai tiba-tiba.

Deg

Mata Kyungsoo membulat lagi dan semakin bulat. Kai bertanya tentang hal itu disaat seperti ini.

"A-Aku..."

"Buat apa Kyungsoo harus memilih. Ia tak perlu memilih karena kita akan bertarung secara sehat untuk merebutkannya. Yang menang akan mendapatkan Kyungsoo" sela Myungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap tak percaya kearah Myungsoo. Betapa sakit hatinya saat ia dijadikan taruhan oleh kedua orang yang amat berarti untuknya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu yang kalah harus menjauh dari kehidupan Kyungsoo selamanya" ucap Kai mantap. Kyungsoo ganti memandang Kai. Kedua namja didekatnya ini benar-benar tak bisa menghargai perasaannya sebagai seorang wanita. Ia berhak menetukan siapa yang dicintainya. Dan Kyungsoo sudah memilihnya.

"Call" balas Myungsoo setuju.

Mata Kai dan Myungsoo saling pandang. Keduanya diam begitu juga Kyungsoo.

"Aku kalah. Aku akan pergi" ucap Kai.

""M-mwo?" Kyungsoo tak percaya dengan perkataan Kai. Kai pergi? Menginggalkannya? Lagi?

Myungsoo tercengang. Ia tak bermaksud serius dengan kata-kata Kai. Ia hanya ingin membuat Kai sadar dengan perasaannya tapi kenapa menjadi begini? Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Entah sejak kapan air matanya jatuh. Ia tak mau Kai pergi lagi. Ia tak ingin lagi lepas dari Kai. Ia sudah memutuskan jika Kai adalah namja yang dipilihnya.

Kai berbalik lalu melangkah meninggalkan kedua orang yang masih tercengang itu. Ini adalah keputusannya. Ia akan melepas Kyungsoonya. Kyungsoo yang dulu menemaninya. Kyungsoo yang selalu tersenyum kearahnya. Kyungsoo yang selalu perhatian kepadanya. Tak boleh ada dua orang dalam satu hati. Kai lebih baik mengalah dan meninggalkan hati yang selalu membuatnya nyaman.

Kyungsoo mengejar Kai tanpa ragu. Matanya sembab dan air matanya terus mengalir. Isakan terdengar jelas dikeheningan malam. Kyungsoo memeluk Kai dari belakang mencegah Kai pergi. Langkah Kai terhenti karena pelukan Kyungsoo yang erat.

"Kajima" lirih Kyungsoo

.

.

.

.

**ENDBECE**

**Yosh! End tapi masih be continue. Hehehe. Bagaimana readers? Masih kurang tersiksa Kai? apa perlu aku buat Kai beneran pergi? Menghilang? Mati? Eotte? Terinspirasi dari lagunya Mblaq-It's war. Ingat! Hanya terinspirasi. Semua ide cerita sepenuhnya dari otakku. Aku haya menggunakan lagu itu untuk membangun feel tragisnya. Monggo saja yang bilang aku ga kreatif. Tapi ini benar-benar dari otakku. Aku memasukkan segala perasaanku untuk membuat cerita ini. semoga feelnya dapet. Mian aku pake Myungsoo sebagai orang ketiga. Aku gag bisa gunain exo member lain untuk orang ketiga. Aku penganut Official couple. Selain itu aku juga suka sama Myungsoo. Kyaa~~~~ #mian Kai T,T**

**Ok. Cerita ini akan selalu aku ubah judulnya dibagian depan. Karena ada yang tanya klo ini ganti judul dan jawabannya iya. Jadi judulnya akan selalu berubah sesuai dengan publishnya cerita. Banyak yang kecewa kalo aku nulis end disetiap akhir cerita. Dan sekarang aku buat endbece jadi kalian ga usah khawatir lagi klo ceritanya ga akan dilanjut lagi. Aku juga akan ubah dari 'complete' menjadi 'in progress' biar pada tau kalo epep ini terus lanjut.**

**Gomawo untuk para readers setia yang selalu menyemangati saya. Terima kasih banyak buat para readers yang sudah review dan yang sudah memfollow serta memfavoritkan epep ini. Karena kalianlah yang selalu membuat saya berpikir keras untuk menciptakan ide baru untuk setiap chapnya. Aku juga ekstra keras mencari lagu untuk setiap chapnya. Karena cerita ini awal mulanya aku buat karena inspirasi dari MV korea. Tak akan ada perubahan! Silahkan sarannya lagi readersdeul. Apa yang akan terjadi dengnan Kaisoo dan MV atau lagu korea apa yang menginspirasinya. Gomawo!**

**Aku juga mengumumkan kalo aku akan hiastus. Kemungkinan kambaek sekitar bulan Februari tahun depan. Aku janji saat kambaekku ntar akan ada epep baru yang dipublish dan semoga kelanjutan epep ini juga bisa kepublish saat aku kambaek. gomawo!**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


	4. I MISS YOU

**I MISS YOU**

**CAST: DO KYUNGSOO X KIM JONGIN**

**SEMUA CAST BUKAN MILIK SAYA, SAYA HANYA MENGGUNAKAN NAMANYA SAJA. KAI MILIK KYUNG DAN KYUNG MILIK KAI. TYPO DIMANA-MANA. TIDAK SESUAI EYD. CERITA GAJE. DONT BASH. GAG SUKA GAG USAH BACA. HARGAI SEMUA KERJA KERAS SAYA. MURNI DARI OTAK SAYA. GS for uke. DONT FORGET TO REVIEW. DONT BE SILENT READERS.**

**SUMMARY: Kyungsoo depresi berat saat ditinggal Kai. Apa alasan Kai meninggalkan Kyungsoo? Rasa rindu Kyungsoo membuncah. Akankah ia bertemu dengan Kai? KELANJUTAN CERITA GIDAHAE, STILL YOU DAN IT'S WAR!**

**.**

**.**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Recomended song: Girl's day- I Miss You**

Kyungsoo menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kepergian Kai membuatnya terpukul berat. Myungsoo berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo yang saat ini berada dipelukannya. Myungsoo tak habis pikir apa yang sebenarnya Kai lakukan. Semudah itu Kai melepaskan Kyungsoo yang notabene kekasih yang teramat dicintainya. Myungsoo tau perasaan Kai kepada Kyungsoo begitu juga Kyungsoo kepada Kai. Ia hanya ingin membalikkan keadaan dan menyatukan dua orang bodoh yang larut dalam ego dan pikiran negatif mereka masing-masing.

Myungsoo menghela nafas kesekian kalinya. Ia bermalam diapartemen Kyungsoo demi menenangkan gadis mungil itu. Tapi kenyataannya gadis mungil itu tak mau berhenti menangis. Lelah sebenarnya Myungsoo menenangkan gadis yang disukainya. Tapi melihatnya menangis seperti ini membuatnya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia tak ingin melihat air mata mengalir dimata indah Kyungsoo. Mata bulatnya terlalu indah untuk mengeluarkan air mata.

Kyungsoo masih saja menangis dan tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti. Tubuhnya terus bergetar didalam pelukan Myungsoo. Ia tak peduli seberapa berantakannya dia sekarang. Yang ia inginkan sekarang yaitu seorang Kai berada disampingnya dan memeluknya.

Suara tangisan masih terus menggema diapartemen kecil Kyungsoo. Sesekali suara tangis Kyungsoo terdengar keras dan kencang. Bahkan Kyungsoo seperti orang gila yang menangis hingga menjerit-jerit. Hati Myungsoo pilu mendengar jeritan penuh siksa Kyungsoo. Gadis yang selama ini ia kenal sangat tegar sekarang terpuruk dalam jurang keputusasaan. Myungsoo semakin mempererat pelukannya. "Gwenchana, Kyungie-ah" Hanya itu yang mampu Myungsoo ucapkan untuk menenangkan Kyungsoo.

Setelah berjam-jam menangis akhirnya Kyungsoo jatuh tertidur. Gadis mungil itu tertidur dalam pelukan Myungsoo. Myungsoo masih betah membelai rambut panjang Kyungsoo. Ia tundukkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah tenang Kyungsoo. Myungsoo tersenyum kecut melihat penampilan Kyungsoo yang berantakan. Myungsoo membopong tubuh Kyungsoo menuju ranjangnya.

Ia letakkan hati-hati tubuh Kyungsoo diranjang. Myungsoo menarik selimut hingga sebatas dada Kyungsoo. Myungsoo mendudukkan diri ditepi ranjang Kyungsoo dan mengamati Kyungsoo. Ia benar-benar tak tega melihat Kyungsoo yang seperti ini. Tapi ini adalah urusan antara Kyungsoo dan Kai. Ia tak berhak ikut campur. Ia berusaha mencampuri urusan mereka tapi berakhir dengan keadaan seperti saat ini.

Kyungsoo mengerang pelan dalam tidurnya. Dahinya berkerut dan bibirnya seperti mengucapkan sesuatu. Tangan Kyungsoo memegang erat selimutnya. Tubuhnya bergerak gelisah. Myungsoo yang menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Kyungsoo langsung panik. Ia mencoba membelai pelan rambut Kyungsoo tapi keadaan Kyungsoo masih sama.

"Hajima! Hajima! Kai..."

Rancauan Kyungsoo terdengar oleh Myungsoo. Myungsoo sangat tau jika saat ini Kyungsoo sedang memimpikan Kai. Ada rasa sakit yang dirasakan Myungsoo tapi ia segera menepisnya.

"Tenanglah, Kyung. Aku akan membawakan Kai untukmu" lirih Myungsoo dengan senyuman sendunya.

.

.

.

.

Kai berjalan sedikit tertatih. Raganya sudah tak mampu untuk berjalan lagi tapi ia memaksa. Muka pucatnya tampak menghiasi wajah tampannya. Sebisa mungkin ia menyembunyikan saat menemui Kyungsoo. Ia tak ingin pujaan hatinya itu megetahui keadaannya yang sesungguhnya. Sudah cukup ia melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang menangis karenanya hari ini. Ia tak ingin menambah rasa khawatir Kyungsoo untuk dirinya.

Kai terjatuh saat berhasil membuka pintu rumahnya. Butler pribadinya langsung menghampiri Kai dan membantu tuannya untuk berdiri. Kai yang dalam keadaan setengah sadar tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Sang butler berteriak menyuruh para pelayan untuk memanggil dokter pribadi dan membantunya membopong Kai kekamarnya.

Sang butler sedikit panik melihat keadaan tuannya. Wajah Kai pucat sekali dan keringat dingin membasahi dahinya. Ia mengusap seluruh keringat Kai menggunakan handuk hangat. Ia sangat iba melihat tuannya yang terlihat seperti mayat hidup.

Seorang dokter masuk kedalam kamar Kai dan langsung mengambil alih tubuh Kai yang lemas. Dokter itu mengecek keadaan Kai. Beberapa pelayan keluarga Kim tampak mengitari ranjang Kai untuk melihat kondisi tuannya. Wajah mereka menunjukkan rasa khawatir yang teramat sangat. Mereka sangat menyayangi dan menghormati tuan mudanya itu. Mereka merasa tak becus mengurus tuan mudanya hingga berakhir seperti ini.

Sang dokter memerintahkan seorang suster yang datang bersamanya untuk mengambil sesuatu dirumah sakit. Lalu dokter itu berbicara dengan butler pribadi Kai mengenai kondisi Kai. Butler itu mengangguk setelah mendengar semua penjelasan sang dokter. Jajaran pelayan dikamar Kai langsung berhambur keluar setelah diinstruksikan oleh sang butler.

Sang butler memandang sedih kearah tuannya. Sekarang tubuh Kai mulai terpasang peralatan infus dan peralatan lain guna menunjang kesembuhannya. Ia tak menyangka tuan mudanya yang dirawatnya sejak kecil berakhir seperti ini hanya karena seorang yeoja. Ia sangat tau kelakuan tuan mudanya itu yang sering bergonta-ganti pacar tapi baru kali ini ia melihat tuan mudanya menderita. Apakah ini karma untuk tuannya? Sang butler berdoa agar majikannya itu cepat sembuh dan kelihatannya ia harus mulai memainkan perannya saat ini.

.

.

.

Myungsoo mendatangi kekediaman Kai. Sudah lama ia tak berkunjung kerumah itu. Myungsoo mengetuk pintu rumah Kai. Selang beberapa saat seorang namja paruh baya membukakan pintu. Namja paruh baya tersebut tersenyum ramah.

"Ahjussi...Apa Kai ada didalam?" tanya Myungsoo to the point.

"Tuan muda sedang keluar" jawab namja paruh baya itu ramah.

"Aku tau Kai ada didalam ahjussi. Biarkan aku masuk dan berbicara dengannya" mohon Myungsoo.

"Tapi tuan muda Kai benar-benar sedang tak ada dirumah, Tuan Myungsoo"

"Ayolah ahjussi. Ahjussi sudah lama mengenalku. Sekarang biarkan aku masuk dan berbicara dengan Kai"

"Saya berkata yang sesungguhnya, Tuan Myungsoo. Saya sangat jelas mengenal anda jadi saya tak mungkin berbohong"

"Apa Kai menyuruh ahjussi untuk menutupi keberadaannya? Ayolah ahjussi aku hanya ingin berbicara sebentar dengan Kai dan meluruskan semuanya"

"Tuan muda benar-benar tak ada dirumah. Beliau pergi menyusul kedua orang tuanya"

"M-Mwo?! Secepat itu dia pergi?! Aish...menyebalkan!"

Myungsoo berbalik menjauhi rumah Kai dengan menggerutu tak jelas. Bisa-bisanya Kai benar-benar pergi disaat seperti ini. Myungsoo meruntuki kepergian Kai selama perjalanan pulang. Namja paruh baya tadi –butler pribadi Kai tersenyum kecil melihat kepergian Myungsoo lalu menutup pintu rumah Kai.

Kai tak benar-benar pergi menyusul kedua orang tuanya. Itu hanya siasat sang butler untuk menyembunyikan keberadaan dan kondisi tuannya. Sebisa mungkin keberadaan Kai saat ini harus disembunyikan dan jangan sampai ada yang tau sampai Kai sembuh betul. Bahkan sang butler harus berusaha ekstra menyembunyikan kondisi majikannya dari Tuan dan Nyonya Kim. Jika sampai mereka tau pasti Kai akan dibawa bersama mereka dan hal itu sangat tidak diinginkan oleh Kai. Kai akan benar-benar tak bisa kembali ke Korea jika ia dibawa kedua orang tuanya.

Sang butler mengecek kondisi Kai yang masih terbaring lemas diranjangnya. Kondisi Kai sudah tak seburuk kemarin. Lama kelamaan tubuhnya membaik. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat sang butler cemas. Tuan mudanya itu tak kunjung membuka matanya walaupun kondisi tubuhnya sudah membaik. Ia takut jika tuannya itu mengalami koma sementara.

.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Kai benar-benar menghilang dari kehidupan Kyungsoo. Tiga hari lebih Kyungsoo mengunci dirinya didalam apartemennya. Ia sama sekali tak mengijinkan siapapun untuk masuk bahkan Myungsoo. Myungsoo sangat mencemaskan keadaan Kyungsoo. Ia takut Kyungsoo akan melakukan tindakan bodoh yang dapat mengancam nyawanya.

Setiap hari Myungsoo selalu datang keapartemen Kyungsoo walaupun hanya menunggu diluar setidaknya itu membuatnya sedikit lebih lega. Setelah penantian yang lama akhirnya Kyungsoo membuka pintu apartemennya dan mempersilahkan Myungsoo masuk. Hal pertama yang dilakukan Myungsoo adalah mengecek tubuh Kyungsoo. Ia mengamati Kyungsoo dari atas hingga bawah. Ia tak ingin ada lecet sedikitpun ditubuh mulus Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memberikan secangkir teh untuk Myungsoo. Pandangan matanya kosong. Tak ada sinar kehidupan disana. Seperti sebuah tubuh kosong tanpa jiwa. Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya didepan Myungsoo yang sekarang sedang duduk dimeja makan mungil milik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap permukaan meja makan lama. Myungsoo hanya dapat mengamati. Ia tau saat ini kondisi Kyungsoo masih belum membaik. Myungsoo menghabiskan tehnya dan beranjak dari kursinya.

"Aku akan pulang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Kau gadis yang tegar, Kyung. Aku tau itu"

Setelah mengatakan itu Myungsoo pergi keluar dari apartemen Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya menatap kosong punggung Myungsoo yang sudah menghilang dari balik pintu. Kyungso tau jika dia sudah sangat merepotkan oppanya itu. Tapi saat ini yang ada dipikirannya hanya ada Kai.

Selama ia mengurung diri, Kyungsoo selalu menelepon ponsel Kai tapi tak pernah diangkat. Setiap menitnya ia mengirimi pesan kepada 'mantan' kekasihnya itu. Tapi tetap saja tak ada balasan dari Kai. Kyungsoo mendesah pelan. Ia berdiri dan mengambil tekonya untuk memasak air. Secangkir coklat panas mungkin dapat membantu menenangkan pikirannya.

Gadis bermata bulat itu menatap tekonya. Kilas balik akan kejadian malam dimana Kai menyerah akan cintanya kepada Kyungsoo selalu terbayang dibenak Kyungsoo. Apa alasan Kai menyerah? Apa ia sudah tak mencintaiku lagi? Hanya sebatas inikah rasa cinta Kai kepadanya? Semua pertanyaan yang selalu sama menghantui hati Kyungsoo dan membuatnya semakin bingung.

Suara desisan teko tak membuat Kyungsoo berpaling dari lamunannya. Dirinya masih asik menjelajahi pikiran-pikiran tentang Kai dan segala pertanyaan yang tak ada ujungnya. Sesekali matanya mengerjab hanya untuk membasahi kedua bola matanya yang kering. Tapi pandangannya selalu kosong menatap teko yang airnya sudah mendidih itu.

Suara desisan teko semakin kencang menandakan air yang ada didalamnya sudah mandidih sempurna. Beberapa air yang ada didalam teko keluar dan mengenai tangan Kyungsoo. sontak Kyungsoo terkejut dan mematikan kompornya. Gadis mungil itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menepis segala pikiran negatifnya.

Kyungsoo mengambil cangkirnya dan memasukkan bubuk coklat kedalamnya. Ia tuangkan air yang sudah mendidih ditekonya tadi kedalam cangkir. Kyungsoo mengaduk coklat buatannya perlahan. Kepulan asap keluar dari atas cangkir itu. Sekali lagi Kyungsoo menatap kepulan asap itu dengan pandangan kosongnya. Seakan-akan wajah Kai terlukis diasap itu.

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan lalu mengangkat cangkirnya untuk diminum. Coklat yang masih panas itu perlahan diminumnya. Sensasi pahit yang diberikan coklat langsung menguar dimulut Kyungsoo. Gadis itu sengaja tak menambahkan gula atau pemanis lain. Ia ingin merasakan rasa pahit yang terkadang manis dari coklat itu agar menenangkan hati dan pikirannya. Kyungsoo membalik tubuhnya dan bersandar dicounter dapurnya. Kedua tangan mungilnya menggenggam cangkir coklat panas buatannya.

Tiba-tiba saja rasa sakit kehilangan Kai menghampirinya. Jantungnya berdenyut sakit merasakan sebuah kehampaan yang terpompa diseluruh tubuhnya. Kakinya terasa lemas dan matanya menjadi panas. Tubuh Kyungsoo merosot perlahan. Cangkir yang dipegangnya sedikit bergoyang. Sosok Kai mengubah hidupnya menjadi rapuh seperti ini. Sebisa mungkin ia menjalani hidup tanpa Kai tapi kenyataannya ia tak bisa.

Kyungsoo menahan air mata yang siap meluncur indah. Tubuhnya sudah terduduk sempurna dilantai dapur. Punggungnya bersandar dicounter dapur sedangkan kedua kaki mungilnya ditekuk. Tangannya sedikit bergetar memegang cangkirnya. Sebisa mungkin ia menyesap coklat panasnya perlahan. Isakan mulai terdengar dari mulut manis Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terus meminum coklat panasnya dengan keadaan mata yang mulai basah. Ia jauhkan cangkirnya dan menopang tangannya pada lututnya. Kepalanya ia benamkan antara kedua tangan yang lurus satu sama lain. Pecah sudah tangis yang sedari ia tahan. Tetap saja ia tak bisa menahan gejolak rasa rindu dan sakit diwaktu yang bersamaan. Lagi-lagi ia menangisi Kai untuk kesekian kalinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai membuka matanya perlahan. Matanya membiasakan cahaya luar untuk memasuki kedua mata elangnya. Kedua mata itu mengerjab pelan. Pandangannya masih tak terlalu jelas. Lama sudah ia tak membuka kedua matanya jadi perlu waktu yang lama untuk membiasakan dengan lingkungan sekitar. Setelah mendapatkan pandangannya, ia tatap ruangan tempatnya berbaring. Ia sangat tau jika ini merupakan kamarnya.

Kai mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Sedikit kesulitan mengingat ia selama ini hanya berbaring dan tidur. Kai mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas dan membolak-balikkan telapak tangannya. Saat tangan kirinya ia coba angkat, ada sesuatu yang menempel ditangannya. Kai mengikuti arah sebuah selang yang menempel ditangan kirinya yang ternyata adalah selang infus.

Kai mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang dengan seluruh kekuatan yang ia miliki. Kepalanya sedikit berdenyut sakit saat ia berhasil duduk. Kai mencopot infus yang ada ditangannya. Tubuhnya bergerak turun dari ranjang. Sedikit tertatih Kai mencoba untuk berdiri dan berjalan. Kai menggunakan dinding kamarnya guna membantu menyangga tubuhnya yang cukup berat dan tak seimbang. Sesampainya dipintu kamarnya, Kai membuka pintu itu dan berjalan keluar.

Tak seorangpun yang terlihat dirumahnya. Ia tak sempat melirik jam yang berada dikamarnya. Kai mengedarkan pandangannya dirumahnya yang begitu amat sepi. Ia yakin jika saat ini masih tengah malam. Kai menuruni tangga rumahnya perlahan dengan munumpu pada pinggiran penyangga tangga. Sebenarnya tubuhnya tak terlalu kuat untuk berjalan jauh apalagi ia baru saja terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Tapi rasa hausnya menyuruhnya untuk bergerak menuju dapur.

Kai membuka pintu kulkas dan mengambil air putih yang berada disana. Ia menguk habis air itu dan menutup pintu kulkas. Ia menyeret sebuah kursi dimeja makan untuk tempatnya duduk. Kai menyangga kepalanya dengan satu tangan. Ia mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum ia pingsan. Yang ia ingat hanya ia memaksakan diri keluar dari rumah sakit dan menemui Kyungsoo. Setelah itu ia menyerahkan Kyungsoo begitu saja kepada Myungsoo. Dan setelahnya ia ingatannya buram. Ia hanya bisa mengingat sampai disana. Tapi kenapa hatinya terasa sakit dan kepalanya berdenyut saat mencoba mengingat kejadian setelah itu.

Kai meremas rambutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Lama-lama ia bisa gila tak bisa mengingat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Hampir saja ia putus asa dan menyerah mengingat apa yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba sekelebat ingatannya yang menampilkan Kyungsoo yang tengah menangis dan memeluknya membuatnya dapat mengingat seluruhnya. Ia ingat betul saat ia meninggalkan Kyungsoo, gadis itu mengejarnya sambil menangis dan memeluknya. Terlebih lagi gadis pujaannya itu mengatakan 'hajima' kepadanya. Tapi entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat itu, ia memilih melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo dan tetap melangkah pergi. Tak menghiraukan Kyungsoo yang menangis tersendu-sendu karenanya.

Kai tak bisa. Ia benar-benar tak bisa. Ia tak ingin lagi membuat Kyungsoo menderita. Ia hanya ingin Kyungsoo bahagia. Dan kebahagian Kyungsoo ada pada Myungsoo. Hanya Myungsoolah satu-satunya yang dapat membahagiakan Kyungsoo, bukan dirinya. Ia tak akan menyesal dengan keputusannya. Karena menurutnya ini tepat. Semakin ia mengelak jika Kyungsoo akan bahagia bersama orang lain. Semakin sakit hati dan kepalanya. Semua fungsi tubuhnya benar-benar tak dapat diajak bekerja sama. Ia hanya ingin melupakan Kyungsoo tapi kenapa sesulit ini. Kai tak ingin memberikan harapan-harapan palsu pada Kyungsoo yang membuat gadisnya itu merasa ditinggikan dan dihempaskan setelahnya.

Kai langsung berdiri dari duduknya hingga membuat tubuh lemahnya semakin terkulai. Kedua tangannya berpegang pada meja dan kursi. Sedangkan tubuhnya disangga oleh seseorang dari samping. Kai menoleh dan mendapati butler pribadinya menatapnya cemas. Kai tersenyum sekilas saat sang butler membantunya untuk duduk kembali.

"Tubuh Tuan Muda masih lemah. Sebaiknya Tuan muda istirahat dikamar saja" ucap sang butler khawatir.

"Gwenchana, ahjussi. Ada kabar apa selama aku tertidur?" tanya Kai serius.

"Tuan Myungsoo mencari anda sampai kerumah, tapi saya mengatakan jika tuan muda dibawa oleh tuan dan nyonya besar"

"Bagus. Untuk sementara ini aku tak ingin ada yang mengetahui keberadaanku terutama Myungsoo hyung"

"Sekedar informasi jika saat ini nona Kyungsoo benar-benar mengalami depresi berat"

Seketika itu wajah Kai berubah sendu. Mendengar gadis yang dulu selalu menjadi mataharinya depresi karenanya membuatnya tertohok. Tapi tak ada yang bisa ia perbuat saat ini. Keputusannya sudah bulat dan ia tak akan menariknya. Ia terlalu hina untuk kembali kepada Kyungsoo.

Sang butler memandang penuh harap kepada tuannya agar ia tak melukai dirinya sendiri maupun Kyungsoo. Selama Kai terbaring tak sadarkan diri, ia berinisiatif memantau keadaan Kyungsoo. Ia menyewa orang kepercayaannya untuk mengamati Kyungsoo. Setiap foto yang dikirimkan membuat hatinya sedih. Dua orang yang sebenarnya saling cinta itu sama-sama menderita.

"Aku ingin melihat Kyungsoo. Aku sangat merindukannya. Tapi aku tak ingin menyakitinya lagi" gumam Kai yang masih bisa didengar sang butler.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Kyungsoo sudah masuk sekolah lagi setelah seminggu lebih menenangkan diri diapartemennya. Tak ada satupun yang tau apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Teman-teman sekolah Kyungsoo hanya tau jika gadis itu sakit dan perlu istirahat penuh dirumah. Berterimakasihlah kepada Myungsoo yang rela berbohong ke pihak sekolah.

Kyungsoo menyapa teman-temannya dilorong sekolah. Beberapa dari mereka menanyakan keadaan Kyungsoo. Mereka sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Kyungsoo. Bahkan Kyungsoo masih tampak pucat. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum menanggapi semua perhatian teman-temannya. Sebuah senyuman yang menampilkan kekosongan dan kepalsuan. Tak seorangpun menyadarinya.

Kyungsoo duduk dibangkunya dan termenung. Pikirannya masih tak bisa lepas dari Kai. Ia sangat ingin tau keberadaan namja itu. Selama Kyungsoo berdiam diri diapartemennya, Myungsoo dengan suka rela mencari Kai untuk dirinya. Walaupun sampai sekarang Myungsoo tak bisa menemukan keberadaan Kai. Myungsoo pernah berkata jika Kai mungkin dibawa kedua orang tuanya tapi Myungsoo tak pernah menyerah mencari Kai hingga ia mendapatkan bukti.

Jujur saja Kyungsoo tak terlalu berharap banyak bisa menemukan Kai. Apalagi keberadaan namja itu seakan ditelan bumi. Beberapa kali ia menelepon dan mengirimi pesan ke ponsel Kai tapi satupun tak ada balasan. Sempat Kyungsoo berpikir jika Kai memang menginginkan untuk pergi jauh darinya. Perasaan itu datang kembali. Perasaan tersakiti dan kehampaan.

Sekuat tenaga Kyungsoo menahan tangisnya. Ia tak ingin teman-temannya tau. Dengan cepat ia menyeka air matanya yang hampir jatuh. Ia harus lebih tegar. Bukan saatnya menjadi lemah. Ia harus kuat untuk menggapai masa depannya. Kyungsoo menatap keluar jendela. Langit biru yang cerah menghipnotisnya.

"Kai-ah. Eodiya?"

.

.

.

.

.

Kai keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni tangga menuju dapur. Keadaannya sudah jauh lebih baik. Istirahat penuh selama lebih dari seminggu membuat kondisi tubuhnya membaik. Tubuh yang awalnya tampak kurus dan pucat itu kini semakin berisi dan segar. Segala anjuran dokter ia patuhi walaupun berat awalanya. Bantuan butler pribadinya sangat bermakna bagi Kai. Karena dia lah orang yang selalu membantunya dan memberi semangat untuk sehat selain seseorang yang sudah ditinggalkannya.

Kai memasuki dapur yang langsung disambut para maid. Ia mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu kursi di meja makan. Para maid langsung menyuguhkan berbagai hidangan untuk makan malam tuannya. Sang butler memasuki dapur sekaligus ruang makan. Ia membungkuk hormat dan menyerahkan sesuatu ke Kai. Kai menerimanya dan melihat hasil kerja bawahannya. Senyum Kai terkembang. Senyuman tampan yang selama ini tak pernah terlihat lagi. Senyuman yang hanya ia perlihatkan jika melihat sekumpulan foto seseorang yang selalu ia dapatkan setiap harinya.

"Apa kau sudah melakukan apa yang aku suruh?" tanya Kai yang masih menatap kumpulan foto yang diberikan sang butler.

"Sudah Tuan muda. Semua sudah saya atur sesuai keinginan anda" jawab sang butler kalem.

"Bagus" ucap Kai penuh dengan senyum.

Kai meletakkan foto-foto itu dan memakan makan malamnya dengan khidmat. Sedikit senyuman menemani makan malam kali ini. Sebuah rencana yang ia susun untuk seseorang sebentar lagi akan terlaksana. Ia sudah memikirkannya matang-matang dengan meminta pendapat butlernya. Dan besok adalah saat yang ditunggu-tunggu. Rasa yang selama ini ia pendam akan tersalurkan besok.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan santai menuju apartemennya. Harinya sangat melelahkan karena ia harus mengejar pelajaran yang tertinggal selama ia ijin. Banyak tugas-tugas yang harus ia selesaikan dalam waktu singkat hingga membuatnya lupa waktu. Setiap harinya ia harus berdiam diri diperpustakaan demi mengerjakan tugas. Dan setiap hari pula ia selalu pulang malam.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu apartemennya pelan. Tubuhnya sangat ingin diistirahatkan. Ia mencari saklar lampu dan menekannya. Seketika apartemennya yang gelap menjadi terang. Kyungsoo merebahkan tubuhnya disofa. Pandangannya menerawang dilangit-langit apartemennya.

"Bogoshippeo" gumam Kyungsoo pelan.

Kyungsoo mengusap air mata yang tiba-tiba jatuh dari matanya dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Mungkin dengan berendam air hangat akan menenangkan pikiran dan tubuhnya. Walaupun sebenarnya itu tak terlalu berpengaruh untuknya. Setidaknya ia sudah mencobanya.

Beberapa lama kemudian Kyungsoo keluar kamar mandi dengan keadaan segar. Tubuhnya sudah dibalut dengan baju rumahan biasa yang masih saja menampilkan kecantikan alaminya. Kyungsoo menuju sofa dimana tas sekolahnya berada. Pandangannya tertuju ke meja yang berada didepan sofanya. Terdapat setangkai mawar dan sepucuk surat. Kyungsoo tak menyadari jika kedua benda tersebut sudah berada disana saat ia tiba. Ia terlalu lelah hingga tak memperhatikan sekitarnya.

Perlahan Kyungsoo mengambil mawar itu dan dihirupnya perlahan. Setangkai mawar merah dengan aroma yang menawan. Ia letakkan kembali mawar itu dan mengambil sebuah surat. Kyungsoo membaca surat itu perlahan. Tangisnya pecah setelah selesai membaca surat itu. Ia mengambil cincin yang diletakkan didalam surat itu. Ia genggam kuat cincin itu. Cincin yang pernah disematkan dijarinya oleh seseorang. Sebuah harapan yang sebelumnya ia buang jauh-jauh kini datang perlahan. Harapan itu masih ada untuknya.

Tangisan Kyungsoo meraung-raung. Tangisan yang beberapa hari ini sudah berhenti kini kembali terdengar diapartemennya. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Tangisan saat ini berbeda dari sebelumnya. Tak terdengar pilu melainkan ada perasaan lega dan bahagia? Entahlah. Hanya Kyungsoo dan Tuhan yang tau.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"__Sebenarnya aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku merindukanmu. Aku ingin menangis dibahumu. Aku ingin menangis. Aku mencoba tersenyum untuk bertahan. Namun pikiranku masih belum bisa melakukannya...Hari ini sama seperti kemarin, tidak ada yang berubah. Tapi aku kenapa..." –K._

.

.

.

.

.

**ENDBECEH**

**Yehet! Akhirnya selesai juga. Padahal aku bilang mau hiatus sampe februari tapi malah muncul sebelum waktunya. Sedikit demi sedikit aku mencicil cerita ini /kayak utang aja dicicil/. Tuh udah aku buat dua-duanya saling rindu. Awalnya tak mau nulis sebelum urusanku bulan ini kelar. Tapi ga tau kenapa tetap aja tangan gatel. Mian jika feelnya ga dapet. Mian juga Kaisoo belum bisa aku satuin, huhuhuhu. Padahal bulan Januari adalah bulan mereka tapi malah aku buat cerita yang menyedihkan kayak gini.**

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Girls Day- I Miss You. Yah...walaupun ceritanya ga sama ama MVnya tapi intinya samalah ya. Sama-sama kangen, kkkkk. Sekali lagi aku tegaskan KALO GA SUKA GA USAH BACA. Diawal aku udah warning itu tapi klo readers nekat baca ya harus nanggung dosanya masing-masing. Beberapa readers ada yang suka Kai tersakiti dan beberapa lagi banyak yang minta segera balikan. Tapi entah kenapa lagi suka nyiksa Kai. hahahaha #evillaugh. Oke untuk selanjutnya apa yang harus terjadi? Kai pergi? Kaisoo balikan? Kyungsoo kecelakaan? Mereka terpisah? Enaknya pake MV apa lagi niey buat dukung cerita selanjutnya?**

**Gomawoyo para readers setia yang selalu menanti cerita ini dari awal sampai akhir. Yang sudah nyempetin review, fol and fav. Dukungan kalian sangat membantu.**

**HAPPY KYUNGSOO DAY!**

**HAPPY KAISOO DAY!**

**HAPPY KAI DAY!**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
